Les Coulisses des Magnolias
by Lulu-folle
Summary: Parce que derrière toute histoire il y a plus que ce que l'on arrive à écrire. Première version de l'histoire, à côté d'OC, délire épileptiques, et autres sournoiseries sont présentes ici. Et pour les lecteurs perdus : le chapitre 30 est un plan de l'académie. Oeuvre complémentaire de "L'Académie des Magnolias".
1. Première version

**Alors, je vous préviens, ceci est la toute première version de "L'académie des magnolias". J'avais onze ans en l'écrivant, et, vous allez le voir, j'aimais beaucoup la BD les profs (y'a une petite référence). J'ai corrigé la plupart des fautes, mais, il doit en rester encore.**

 **Mais, vous allez voir que pas mal d'éléments de l'histoire définitive étaient déjà là !**

 **Ah, j'allais oublié, j'avais tendance à écrire un peu comme au théâtre, donc, les mots entre astérisques, sont des actions jouées.**

 **Et comme ça m'amuse, entre parenthèse, et en italique, des petits commentaires de ma part.**

* * *

Les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant, propre à mettre les gens de bonne humeur, mais aujourd'hui, aucun jeune ne se permettra d'être de bonne humeur sous un autre prétexte qu'être content de voir ses copains, mais pas un autre, car aujourd'hui tous les jeunes, et je dit bien tous ont dit la même phrase à leur réveil :

\- Oh non, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes.

Bon, il est vrai qu'il y eu des variantes telles que :

\- F**K ! C'est la rentrée.

\- J'veux pas y aller...

Et autres... Mais étrangement, une minorité ne pensait pas ainsi, car eux ne rentraient pas dans une école commune, mais dans la prestigieuse Académie des Magnolias ! En effet, cette école était réservée à des élèves possédant des dons particulier dans un art ou un sport, ou encore pour des riches enfants qui ne savaient que faire de leur vie _(Je ne me souviens plus si cette pique visait Sasuke ou non)_ et dont les parents avaient décidés de les y mettre. Retrouvons différents professeurs de cette académie pour découvrir leur réaction à la découverte de leurs classes.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là ?

\- Non, Kakashi est en retard.

\- *soupir* Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas... Tant pis, commençons sans lui. Déjà je voudrai souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux enseignants : Miturashi Anko en Japonais Classique qui s'occupera aussi de l'option de ski et Kurenaï Yuhi en mathématiques qui a décidée de reprendre l'option couture à la suite de Mme Yama qui est partie à la retraite.

\- Merci beaucoup de cet accueil madame la directrice, répondirent-t-elles.

Elles étaient toutes deux brunes ( _oui, normalement Anko a les cheveux violets, mais j'avais oublié à l'époque_ ), mais pas de la même manière, Anko avait une queue d'ananas qui lui donnait un air sauvage, ses yeux noirs ainsi que ses vêtements aux airs de punk-gothique accentuaient cet effet. Kurenaï portait ses cheveux détachés ce qui lui donnait un air maternel, elle portait une robe rouge et blanche sur laquelle se dessinait une rose noire, malgré son air maternel, ses yeux anormalement rouges laissaient deviné un caractère bien trempé. La directrice, était quand à elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme blonde à forte poitrine, elle était habillée avec une veste verte, un chemisier gris avec un large décolleté et un pantalon noir, son visage exprimait une détermination sans faille. Elle allait continuer son discours lorsque la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit sur un étrange individu, il avait les cheveux gris mais semblait assez jeune, sa bouche était cachée par un masque noir prolongé d'un sous-pull noir, un cache œil noir recouvrait son œil gauche, il portait un jeans accompagné d'une veste noire, étrangement lorsqu'il retira sa veste son sous-pull n'avait pas de manches, dévoilant le tatouage en forme de flamme de son bras gauche.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, désolé d'être en retard mais j'ai dût aider une veille femme à...

\- Traverser la route ? Porter ses courses ? Sauver son chat coincer dans un arbre ? Franchement Kakashi, on les connaît par cœur tes excuses à la fin.

\- Merci Asuma, tu ne m'enfonce absolument pas... Répliqua le dénommé Kakashi.

L'homme qui avait interrompu Kakashi était brun, portait la barbe et avait un certain air de quelqu'un-que-l'on-connaît-déjà-sans-pouvoir-le-reconnaître( _j'avais déjà prévu un truc avec le sénateur Sarutobi, mais sans Danzo_ ), il était habillé avec classe contrairement à ses collègues, avec une chemise vert pâle et un pantalon brun, c'était Asuma Sarutobi, un professeur de biologie.

\- Oy, Kakashi mon éternel rival, la force de la jeunesse est en toi !

\- Ah, Gaï, tu es là ? Répondit l'éternel rival.

L'homme qui avait interpellé Kakashi était pour le moins étrange, en effet il portait une coupe en bol affreuse, avait des sourcils affreusement gros et portait une affreuse tenue de sport verte, c'était Gaï Maito, un professeur de sport. Alors que les professeurs allaient continuer leur discussion, il y eu un bruit atroce, la directrice, excédée avait pris une craie et la faisait crisser contre le tableau disposé dans la salle.

\- Bon, vous êtes calmés maintenant ? Parfait, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer les nouveautés de cette année, tout d'abord nous accueillerons une nouvelle élève en classe de quatrième, ensuite, de nouvelles options spéciales ont été créées, il y a tout d'abord le ski géré par Anko, les cours de secourismes assurée par Shizune et ceux de Beach-volley installés par Baki, et enfin, le conseil d'administration a décidé qu'il y aurait des bals, des fêtes et autres événements durant l'année. Bien, des questions ? *soupire* Je vais poser vos emplois du temps sur la table, attendez que je m'en éloigne pour allez les chercher, ok ? *Pose les emplois du temps et s'enfuie en courant* _(La dédicace à la BD)_

C'est alors que tout les professeurs s'élancèrent en courant sur la table sauf les deux nouvelles qui n'y comprenaient rien.

\- Mais...Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'exclama Kurenaï.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça doit être une coutume de cette académie, alors autant se fondre dans la masse. Répondit Anko.

Et elle s'élança dans la mêlée aux emplois du temps.

\- Mais dans quelle académie de dingue je suis tombée...Se désola la deuxième brune.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire !

\- Mme la directrice ! Je voudrai savoir, c'est comme ça tout les ans ?

\- Malheureusement oui, et encore ils sont assez calme cette année.

Kurenaï regarda le remix de la seconde guerre mondiale qui s'étalait sous ses yeux et soupira.

\- Je me demande ce que c'est lorsqu'ils sont excités...

\- Ouais ! J'ai un emploi du temps génial, s'écria Anko.

\- Tu veux pas échangé avec moi ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Pas question ! Je ne travaille pas le mercredi.

\- Moi si, c'est pas juste...

Autre part dans la pièce on pouvait voir deux profs occupés à comparer leurs emplois du temps, l'un avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux jaunâtre avec une marque violette ressemblant à une griffe sur les côtés de son nez, ses vêtements était pour le moins étranges, en effet, il portait une espèce de tunique jaune avec une GROSSE ceinture violette, c'était Orochimaru, un professeur de Physique-chimie. L'autre homme avait les cheveux longs aussi mais ils étaient blancs, il était habillé d'un t-shirt rouge avec un jeans et n'arrêtait pas de mater les filles, c'était Jiraya un professeur d'Histoire-Géographie, le pervers attitré de l'école. Les emplois du temps ayant été récupérés par leurs propriétaires le calme se fit dans la salle jusqu'à ce que la directrice décide de faire une annonce.

\- Alors, étant donné que tout le monde à récupéré son emplois du temps je voudrai vous dire que nous risquons d'être inspectée cette année et je voudrai donc que vous ne fassiez pas d'erreurs.

\- D'accord, répondirent-ils.

\- Bien, il est maintenant dix heure, les professeurs principaux vont maintenant pouvoir accueillir leurs classe, tout les autres peuvent rentrer chez eux, les véritables cours ne commenceront que cette après-midi. Vous pouvez disposez.

Les professeurs principaux quittèrent la salle et allèrent prendre connaissance de leur classe. Durant ce temps les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la cour et à trouver leur classe ainsi que la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée, car en effet, cette académie avait aussi un internat obligatoire. Parmi tout les élèves présent un seul osa dire d'un ton sombre.

\- Génial, c'est la rentrée.

* * *

 **Bon sang, y'avait quand même des trucs drôles à l'époque. Même si quand je lis cette version, celle-ci est vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus naïve que la nouvelle. Et la première version n'a jamais eut de scénario. Elle a eu que 2 chapitres de toute façon. Encore celui-ci tiens à peu près la route, autant le second est une vrai calamité. Du gratinage de perfection vous dis-je. Pour la semaine prochaine !**

 **Allez, kissoux !**


	2. Informations élèves première partie

**Et voilà, toutes les informations sur les activités des élèves. Entre parenthèse, pour chaque activité, j'ai mis le professeur référent.**

 **Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre le tableau, c'était trop galère sur ce site. Pour ceux qui souhaitent savoir les classes de chaque personnage, ainsi que son âge dans cet UA, allez voir . J'éditerai ce chapitre si jamais je trouve une autre solution.**

* * *

 **Sports :**

\- équitation (Kabuto): Hinata, Hanabi, Yuna, Neji

\- danse hip-hop (Kurenaï): Sakura, Kankuro, Sasori

\- danse classique (Kurenaï): Ino, Tobi, Kakuzu

\- danse de salon (Kurenaï): Ino, Kimimaro, Sasori

\- danse moderne (Kurenaï): Tayuya, Shikamaru, Konan

\- gymnastique (Anko): Karin, Zetsu, Deidara

\- judo (Gaï): Karin, Kin, Temari, Itachi

\- karaté (Hibiki): Tenten, Kidomaru, Temari

\- arts martiaux (Hibiki): Tenten, Kidomaru, Itachi

\- basket (Jiraya): Kin, Naruto, Kiba, Saï, Sakon

\- football (Jiraya): Naruto, Shino, Choji, Sasuke, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara

\- boxe (Gaï): Lee, Juugo, Jirobou

\- volley-ball (Baki): Gaara, Ukon, Nagato, Ren

\- natation (Anko): Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kisame

 **Arts :**

\- musique (Orochimaru): Hinata=violon, Yuna=flûte traversière, Tayuya=piccolo, Gaara=piano, Neji=alto, Itachi=guitare

\- théâtre (Minato): Hinata, Kin, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke

\- atelier manuel (Iruka): Sakura, Kisame, Sasori

\- couture (Kurenaï): Ino, Karin, Kakuzu

\- club vidéo (Kakashi): Tenten, Yuna, Saï, Zetsu

\- sculpture (Bee): Naruto, Lee, Deidara

\- peinture (Zabuza): Saï, Suigetsu, Kankuro

\- cuisine (Asuma): Choji, Jirobou, Nagato, Ren

\- écriture (Kakashi): Neji, Hidan, Temari, Konan

\- chorale (Orochimaru): Juugo, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Tobi

 **Options spéciales :**

\- cours de secourisme (Shizune): Sakura, Konan, Kisame

\- planche à voile (Izumo et Kotetsu): Tayuya, Sakon, Kankuro

\- surf (Izumo et Kotetsu): Kiba, Suigetsu, Ren

\- jardinage (Asuma): Shino, Choji, Jirobou, Zetsu

\- construction (Iruka): Lee, Juugo, Ukon

\- beach-volley (Baki): Gaara, Kimimaro, Nagato

\- ski (Kabuto): Sasuke, Tobi, Hidan

* * *

 **Que de l'information, mais, je pense que ça va pas mal aider.**


	3. De l'écriture d'un scénario

**Hello !**

 **Un chapitre très prétentieux, et gonflé d'orgueil. Si si, c'est vrai !**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'écriture d'une histoire, c'est une vrai galère. Et je ne parle pas des petits textes que peuvent s'échiner à écrire les élèves du bac. Certains écrivent remarquablement bien, je n'en doute pas. Mais, il ne s'agit d'un texte que de quelques pages. Et une véritable histoire, avec un scénario, des personnage aboutit, c'est impossible à créer dans les quelques heures que durent une épreuve. Ou alors, vous êtes un véritable génie de la plume.

C'est pourquoi, par pur orgueil, et un peu pour expliquer comment je crée une histoire, voici ma méthode d'écriture.

Phase 1 : l'apparition

Non, les auteurs n'invoquent pas un fantôme pour avoir des idées. Une idée, ça arrive, comme ça, n'importe où, parfois même dans les rêves. Par exemple, l'idée des _Radeaux dans la tempête_ m'est venue d'un rêve. Cette idée, elle n'est pas forcément définitive. Mais si elle m'inspire, je la note, et je la laisse un peu à reposer pour la retrouver plus tard. Après, une idée qui paraît géniale, peut soudain ennuyer après la...

Phase 2 : la mijotation

...Oui, ça va se transformer en recette de cuisine. Mais c'est le terme le plus proche de la réalité que j'ai trouvé. Donc, cette idée, je la laisse mijoter dans un coin de ma tête, j'y pense avant de me coucher, j'essaye d'imaginer des actions quand j'écoute de la musique (ne faîte pas ça, j'ai des bleus qui témoigne de la dangerosité de faire cela)... Bref, cette idée (et quelques autres, parce que je n'ai jamais un seul scénario en cours de préparation) tourne dans ma tête. Si un élément m'inspire, je le note avec les premiers mots que j'ai griffonnés lors de la phase 1. Attention, la phase 2 dure au moins six mois, sinon, ça donne n'importe quoi (cf chapitre 2 de la première version de _L'académie des magnolias_ ). Après, la phase la plus importante vient.

Phase 3 : le fil directeur

Une fois que j'ai effectué les deux premières phases, je prend un papier, un crayon, mon cahier de scénario (ce que je sauverai avant mon pc en cas d'incendie), et je me pose. J'écris « Histoire » en haut d'une nouvelle page. Je l'entoure d'un cercle, et ensuite, je fais des petites flèches pour indiquer ce qu'il va se passer, pas nécessairement dans le bon ordre (ça vient à la phase 5), tout doit être écris, c'est essentiel pour la suite. Surtout, j'indique d'où je part, et où j'arrive. Le comment aussi, mais de façon succincte, sinon, ça ne passera pas. En effet, cette phase ne fait pas plus d'une dizaine de ligne. Il faut aussi indiquer quels seront les personnages principaux.

Après, j'ai deux variante à cette phase. Ça dépend surtout de la nature de l'histoire. Si c'est un UA, ou que mon histoire ne suit pas celle de l'œuvre originale, je fais comme dit précédemment. Par contre, s'il s'agit d'une histoire avec un support très important sur l'œuvre originale ( _Fille du Shield_ sera ainsi), je note moins de chose, mais surtout les événements hors rame qui doivent se produire.

Phase 4 : la personnalisation

Parce que j'emprunte des personnages. Il faut que je me les approprient. En commençant par ceux que je vais le plus utiliser (torturer). En en descendant par ordre d'intérêt. Par exemple, pour _L'académie des magnolias_ , le premier personnage que j'ai défini, c'est Yuna, ensuite Danzo, Arame (c'est la grand-mère de Yuna), Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara. Ensuite, les filles de l'anti fan-club, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Kurenaï, Asuma. Et enfin, tous les autres. Après, le rôle des personnages peut évoluer. ATTENTION SPOIL ! Dans la deuxième partie de _L'académie des magnolias_ , l'akatsuki va être moins présente, et les jinjuriki vont entrer en scène. Le plus important, c'est de maîtriser ses personnages du début, jusqu'à la fin.

La personnalisation passe aussi par le point de vue. Toute l'histoire va-t-elle se dérouler sous les yeux d'un unique personnage ? Avec un narrateur omniscient ? Avec un point de vue externe-interne (pas de première personne dans le récit mais pensées du personnage connues) ? Dans _L'académie des magnolias_ , c'est un peu un mélange entre l'omniscient et l'externe-interne. Avec, une ou deux fois, de l'interne réel (la dernière phrase en italique du chapitre du nouvel an de Hinata, par exemple).

Dernière chose, si l'histoire se déroule dans un UA, il faut décrire avec, avec le plus de détails possibles cet univers. Par exemple, pour _L'académie des magnolias_ , j'ai un plan du campus, j'ai fait les groupes de chambrées, j'ai un document où sont listées toutes les activités des élèves, les professeurs référents de chaque activité (avec une courte description).

Phase 5 : la scénarisation

Vous l'attendiez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, chez moi, ce n'est que la cinquième étape de la création d'une histoire. Une fois que tout le reste est fait, je reprend mon cahier de scénario, et sous le fil directeur, je commence à détailler l'histoire, chapitre par chapitre. Il y a plusieurs choses à faire pour qu'un chapitre soit considéré comme scénarisé (chez moi, du moins).

Déterminer le titre, qui indique concrètement ou de manière détournée ce qu'il va se passer. Par exemple, chapitre 15, _À la vie, à la mort !_ , cela signifie « pour toujours ». Maintenant, à vous de voir à quoi cela correspond dans le chapitre, ou, est-ce vraiment pour toujours ?

Déterminer les trois, quatre, voir cinq (maximum) actions principales qui se passent dans le chapitre. Elles doivent tenir en une ligne, deux maximum.

Déterminer la Time Line, parce que, faut tout de même savoir quand se passe quoi. Moi, je l'écris dans la marge (vrai cahier, donc marge).

Et voilà, un chapitre de scénarisé.

Phase 6 : la maturation

Ce n'est pas parce que le scénario est écrit qu'il faut se précipiter et écrire l'histoire. Moi, j'attends un peu, je relis, je réfléchis. Parce qu'une idée peu soudain surgir et permettre d'améliorer l'histoire. Donc, il faut attendre un peu. Mais, cette étape peut être sautée. Par exemple, j'ai changé un événement majeur dans les derniers chapitres de _L'académie des magnolias_ parce que j'ai trouvé une idée qui pète la classe (je suis sûre qu'elle vous plaira, rendez-vous en 2017!), mais après avoir fini l'écriture de tout le scénario et avoir commencé à publier.

Phase 7 : l'écriture

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est le plus important. C'est le moment où tout se décide. Tout le reste est près, il n'y a plus qu'à voir si votre plume est à la hauteur de vos idées. Je dois avouer que mes chapitres ne s'écrivent pas toujours de la même façon. Des fois c'est d'un bloc. D'autres fois, c'est petits bouts par petits bouts. Ou encore, le pire, écriture d'un bloc, puis paf, ça s'arrête, et ça reprend, puis ça s'arrête...

Phase 8 : Le retour des lecteurs

On ne va pas se mentir. Tout auteur souhaite savoir ce que ses lecteurs ont pensé de son bébé. Moi, à chaque fois que j'ai un commentaire, je saute au plafond. Si elle est positive, alors là, c'est sur la lune que je suis ! Les critiques négatives sont intéressantes aussi, mais seulement lorsqu'elles sont constructives. Parce que un bête « C'est nul », ça n'avance à rien.

La réalité du scénario de _L'académie des magnolias_ :

Je l'avoue pleinement, j'ai commencé à appliquer ces conseils bien après avoir commencé à écrire _L'académie des magnolias_. Oui, les premiers chapitres ne suivaient aucun scénario, c'est pourquoi ils ont été pour la plupart réécris. Cette fic est née sur le bord en carton orange d'un bloc de feuilles. Mais, j'aime beaucoup la façon dont elle s'est modifiée, et améliorée.

Voici comment j'écris un chapitre :

Je lis le scénario que j'ai écris pour ce chapitre

Je choisis le personnage qui va exposer son point de vue pour l'un des paragraphe du chapitre. C'est souvent celui dont on voit le prénom en premier.

J'écris le paragraphe.

Je fais de même pour le reste du chapitre

Je relis

Je publie

Bon, exemple concret : Chapitre 17 : La vie est un miracle (= la naissance des jumeaux comble les Uzumaki de bonheur)

J'avais pas le scénario près de moi, juste une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait dans le chapitre

Oh, il faudrait que je fasse avancer la romance entre Kurenaï et Asuma, allez, je vais les faire discuter, tourmenter un peu Asuma, et faire s'interrompre leur conversation. Faut aussi que Naruto débarque à un moment pour annoncer la naissance (pyjama ou pas pyjama?).

Voilà, une petite note sombre pour embrayer sur la tragédie de la journée

Paragraphe 2 : Départ de Kin et Tayuya ?... Aller, c'est Kin qui va causer. Alors, Yuna doit annoncer le béguin de Naruto, check, Kin et Tayuya doivent filer, check, Hinata doit avoir le cœur brisé, check.

Paragraphe 3 : bagarre entre Tenten et Sakura, check, Sakura qui grandit, c'est pas mal, aller, je le case

Paragraphe 4 : moment avec un Naruto tout chibi et les jumeaux, check, Jiraya qui fait une gaffe, check

Oups, encore une faute. Et ça, c'est une faute ou pas ? Je sais plus...

Dès demain ! (sauf si j'ai la flemme)

Scénario écrit sur le cahier :

Time Line : début mars

→ Kushina donne naissance à de faux jumeaux : Kokoro (cœur pur) et Shin (vérité).

→ Sakura humilie Lee, bagarre entre elle et Tenten.

→ Kin et Tayuya quittent le club

Élément retiré :

→ Les clubs se réjouissent de la réussite du festival = pour faire de la place à la romance entre Kurenaï et Asuma.

Oui, c'est assez concis, je le reconnais.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce chapitre plein d'orgueilleux vous aura plu.**

 **Juste une dernière chose. Malheureusement pour vous, je suis remplie d'inspiration quant à l'écriture de mon roman. Ce qui fait que, j'ai moins envie d'écrire sur l'académie des magnolias. Mais, ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne vais pas laisser tomber. C'est juste une passe. Mais, il y a quelque chose de bien plus grisant à écrire une histoire qui nous appartient totalement, qu'écrire une fanfiction.**

 **Kissoux !**


	4. 10 infos Yuna Mathilde Sasaki-Bévinviers

**Hello, je suis de retour, pour vous montrer un nouveau concept.**

 **Je me suis rendue compte que les OC crée, surtout les très secondaire recevrait peu de clarté dans l'histoire.J'ai donc souhaité vous en faire découvrir un peu plus sur eux. Mais, avant tout, commençons par mon OC préféré (normal, c'est mon alter-ego) : Yuna, comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue ! Demain, retrouvez Ren, comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu non plus !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

1) Yuna est très complexée par ses hanches qu'elle trouve trop larges, et ses cicatrices qu'elle trouve hideuses.

2) Yuna est incapable d'être méchante volontairement. Mais elle ne se rend pas toujours compte de la portée de ses paroles et actions.

3) Sa couleur préférée est le rouge, mais elle n'en porte jamais. Elle trouve que ça ne lui va pas au teint, ce qui est totalement faux.

4) Sa fleur préférée était la fleur d'hibiscus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'elle représente un désir sexuel éphémère. Depuis, elle préfère le magnolia.

5) Petite, elle voulait devenir chasseuse de fantôme, mais depuis que Ren s'est amusé à lui tirer les pieds une nuit, elle a peur du noir, et dort avec des chaussettes.

6) Jusqu'à ses huit ans, elle refusait de porter les cheveux longs. Si elle se les ait laissés poussés, c'était pour essayer de se coiffer comme la crinière d'un cheval. Ce fut un échec, mais elle a gardé les cheveux longs.

7) Elle a commencée l'équitation à cinq ans, avec son père. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup les compétitions et préfère les balades en pleine nature.

8) Si Yuna avait été fille unique, elle serait entrée à l'académie dès la première année de collège. Et aurait réglé le problème Danzo avant la fin de l'année, et la situation actuelle n'existerait pas.

9) Elle tombait amoureuse d'un rien étant petite. Mais elle n'a jamais avoué son amour à qui que ce soi.

10) Son plus grand rêve, c'est d'un jour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et pouvoir dire : «Cette place est la mienne, et je la mérite. ».

* * *

J **e sais, c'est assez court. Mais, autant celui-ci vous donne assez peu d'information, autant certains vous en donneront beaucoup. Ce sera le cas pour ceux sur les OC très secondaires.**


	5. 10 infos Ren Antoine Sasaki-Bévinviers

**Coucou ! Comme promis, aujourd'hui, le deuxième "10 infos sur..".**

 **Et notre invité d'honneur aujourd'hui est Ren !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

1) Ren a une peur panique des lézards. Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais dès qu'il en voit un, il s'en éloigne.

2) Il a horreur que l'on lise par-dessus son épaule. Mais il ne se gêne pas pour lire par-dessus celle des autres.

3) Sa couleur préférée est le bleu. Et il a parfois tendance à ne porter que ça. Yuna l'appelle « Mermaid » quand il est en total look bleu (y compris le caleçon et les chaussures).

4) Il est allergique aux arachides, et déteste le jardinage. Mais il apprécie de faire des balades dans les forêts de pins de ses grands-parents.

5) Petit, il voulait être pompier, astronaute, cow-boy, pirate et James Bond, en même temps. Si les trois derniers ont disparus à son entrée au collège, les autres passions ont persisté jusqu'au lycée.

6) À l'âge de treize ans, il a voulu devenir gothique. Il a tenu trois mois à ne porter que du noir et à mettre du maquillage. Il ne le dit à personne, mais il trouvait que l'eye-liner lui faisait un regard de mannequin.

7) Il aime beaucoup cuisiner, et adore passer du temps en cuisine avec ses grands-mères.

8) Si Ren s'était retrouvé en chambre avec Obito, il n'aurait jamais intégré l'Akatsuki, il n'en aurait même pas soupçonné l'existence.. Obito est beaucoup plus secret que Nagato.

9) Au début Ren voulait évincer Danzo tout seul, et effacer l'Akatsuki de l'équation. Mais il ne l'a jamais dit à l'Akatsuki, et il ne le dira sans doute jamais.

10) Son plus grand rêve est de suivre les traces de sa mère et de devenir avocat.

* * *

 **Voilà, celui-ci vous en apprend un peu plus sur ce personnage. Qui va être bien plus en retrait pendant quelques chapitres.**

 **Kissoux !**


	6. 10 infos sur Haruna Sasaki

**Hello !**

 **Voici 10 infos sur un personnage très important, mais que l'on a pas beaucoup vu !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) La plus grande peur de Haruna, c'est la peur elle même. Elle ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour toute sorte de chose.

2) Elle a horreur d'avoir tort, et refuse très souvent de le reconnaître. Associé à son orgueil, cela peut devenir épouvantable.

3) Sa couleur préférée est le rose clair. Elle trouve que c'est une couleur très douce et très apaisante.

4) Elle est allergique au crabe, mais pas aux autres produits de la mer.

5) Quand elle était enfant, elle voulait travailler dans le salon de thé de son père. Mais, en grandissant, elle a compris qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à avoir autant de calme que lui.

6) Quand elle était au lycée, Haruna est entrée dans un gang, elle s'est faite tatouée dans le dos, s'est éclaircie les cheveux, fait bronzée, a portée la jupe longue et le chemisier ouvert. Si il ne reste aucune trace aujourd'hui de cette jeunesse tumultueuse, Haruna n'aime pas trop s'en rappeler.

7) Haruna, comme toute japonaise, adore le base-ball. Elle se fait un point d'honneur de suivre son équipe favorite durant toute la saison.

8) Si Haruna était morte avant le début de l'histoire. Les Sasaki se seraient totalement détournés de l'académie. Et Danzo aurait gagné. En détruisant des milliers de vies.

9) Quand elle était petite, Haruna avait l'habitude de pêcher les carpes koï du bassin de ses parents. Elle les relâchait dans la rivière. Elle n'a jamais avoué être responsable de la désertion du bassin.

10) Le plus grand souhait de Haruna, c'est que ses enfants soient heureux.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Maintenant, allez voir l'histoire principale, un nouveau chapitre vient de sortir !**


	7. 10 infos sur Michel Bévinviers

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez vous ! Moi, ça va !**

 **Enfin, je suis complètement surbookée avec ce début d'année. La prépa c'est dur, mais en école d'ingé, je voudrai bien avoir trois ou quatre bras supplémentaires !**

 **Bref, je complète la famille Sasaki-Bévinviers avec ce chapitre ! Et allez faire un tour sur les véritables magnolias : "Chapitre 21 : à la première friandise".**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

1) Il déteste quand sa femme lui cache des choses et il a encore plus en horreur sa décision d'envoyer leurs enfants à l'académie.

2) Il manque de sens de l'observation, et cela lui joue souvent des tours. Surtout lorsque Ren faisait le mur au collège, il n'a jamais soupçonnée que la forme dans le lit soit un traversin.

3) Sa couleur préféré est le chocolat. Il aime aussi beaucoup l'aliment. S'il pouvait, il ferait comme le prince indien dans « Charlie et la chocolaterie », et il se ferait construire un château en chocolat.

4) Sa plante préférée est le pêcher. Juste parce qu'il adore les pêches.

5) Étant petit, il voulait devenir goûteur. Mais, comme il était plus gourmand que gourmet, ça n'a jamais été concrétisé.

6) Peu après son mariage, il a essayé de porter des kimonos. Mais, il a tellement galéré, qu'au bout d'un mois, il a rangé les kimonos, et ressortis ses chemises et pantalons. (Haruna ne le dit pas, mais elle préfère ça, parce qu'ainsi, elle peut mater de façon très discrète son fessier).

7) Il pratique l'équitation depuis son enfance, il a d'ailleurs transmis cette passion à Yuna. Il a gagné beaucoup de compétitions dans sa jeunesse, et a faillit devenir professionnel.

8) Si Michel avait été japonais, il se serait appelé Haruto (homme du printemps), et il aurait été très amis avec Hiashi Hyuga. Hizashi ne serait d'ailleurs pas mort et Danzo terrassé par l'alliance Hyuga-Sasaki depuis longtemps.

9) Après la naissance de Ren, Michel passait son temps à se lever la nuit pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il n'a jamais avoué à Haruna à quel point être père le terrifiait.

10) Son plus grand rêve est de pouvoir être entouré de toute sa famille. Malheureusement, en dehors de rares occasions, les Bévinviers et les Sasaki habitent trop loin pour que ce rêve se réalise vraiment.

* * *

 **Voilà, quelques infos sur ce mystérieux personnages qu'est Michel !**

 **Bon, je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement ici ; j'ai un grand nombre de "10 infos sur..." déjà écris. Mais, avant, je vais terminer le chapitre 22, poster un bonus un peu particulier, et mettre en ligne mon tableau d'après ellipse.**


	8. Et si

**Hello, ceci n'est pas un "10 infos", c'est un délire très amusant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Sasaki Yuna

2) Sasaki Ren

3) Uzumaki Naruto

4) Sabaku No Gaara

5) Uchiha Sasuke

6) Tayuya

7) Hinata Hyuga

8) Orochimaru

9) Danzo

10) Deidara

11) Itachi Uchiha

12) Kiba Inuzuka

 _As-tu déjà lu une fic 6/11 ? Le souhaites-tu ?_  
Tayuya et Itachi  
Alors, je n'ai jamais lu de fic où ils étaient en couple mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça pourrait donner.

 _Comment se passerait un rendez-vous amoureux de 8 et d'un viking ?_  
Orochimaru et un viking...  
Ils iraient vider des verres dans une tavernes et une fois son ami bien soûl, Orochimaru le mettrait en éprouvettes.

 _Penses-tu que 4 est consommable ? A quel point ?_  
Gaara  
Consommable... Les cannibales dans la salle sont priés de venir me rejoindre.

 _2 serait-il (elle) plutôt batman ou le joker ?_  
Ren  
Très honnêtement, il est trop gentil pour être l'un de ces deux-là. Mais, je pense, que les cheveux vert lui irait pas mal !

 _Que se passerait-il si 12 mettait 8 enceint(e) ?_  
Kiba mettant Orochimaru en cloque  
Ça prouverait qu'Orochimaru a porté ses études du genre humains vraiment, vraiment très loin.

 _4 ferait-il (elle) un gangster convenable ?_  
Gaara  
Très honnêtement, je pense que oui. Il a tout pour être un bad guy charismatique et dirigeant d'autres malfrats !

 _Te souviens-tu d'une ou plusieurs fics concernant 9 ?_  
Danzo  
… Nan, la seule je connaisse c'est la mienne. Mais, bon, doit y'en avoir d'autres.

 _Et si 10 était fou ?_  
Deidara  
S'il l'était, l'académie ne serait plus qu'à tas de cendre. Et il chercherait à trouver les codes de lancement des missiles.

 _2 et 6 feraient-ils un bon couple ?_  
Ren et Tayuya  
Non car : Tayuya a le même âge que Yuna elle fait de la musique, comme Yuna, Ren n'est pas un lolicon, et même si Tayuya était plus âgée, elle n'est vraiment pas son genre. Mais vraiment pas du tout.

 _7 ferait-il (elle) un bon infirmier ?  
_ Hinata  
Oui, absolument, je pense qu'elle serait très douée !

 _5/9 ou 5/10? Pourquoi ?_  
Sasuke/Danzo ou Sasuke/Deidara  
Plutôt le deuxième sans être une grande fan de yaoi je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de sympa à faire sur ces deux-là.

 _Et si 12 et 6 avaient 25 enfants ?_  
Kiba et Tayuya  
Euh, bon courage Tayuya ?

 _Que se passerait-il si 7 surprenait 2 et 12 en train de coucher ?_  
Si Hinata surprenait Ren et Kiba en pleine partie de jambe en l'air  
On aurait droit à un superbe évanouissement de notre timide préférée.

 _Et si 1 trouvait 3 nu ?_  
Yuna et Naruto  
« Yuna ouvrit brusquement la porte. Pour se retrouver face à une paire de fesse. Très jolie, soit dît en passant. Naruto se retourna. Yuna baissa les yeux, les releva aussi sec, et tourna brusquement les talons en hurlant : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

 _Trouve un résumé d'une 3/10._  
Naruto/Deidara  
Il était une fois deux blonds à l'impulsivité forte. L'un était un patient artiste, l'autre un renard surpuissant. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. (Sur ce couple ci aussi y' quelque chose de sympa à faire)

 _11 ferait-il (elle) une ballerine convenable ?_  
Itachi  
… … … Oui

 _Du 1/8 est-il mignon/chou ?_  
Yuna/Orochimaru  
… Je pense que vous êtes capable de deviner ma pensée tous seuls.

 _Et si 3 voyait 4 en femme, que penserait-il ?  
_ Naruto et Gaara  
Naruto n'en aurait strictement rien à carrer. Mais, d'après quelques fanart que j'ai vu, Gaara serait plutôt pas mal en femme.

 _Suggère un titre de fic sur 7/12_  
Hinata et Kiba  
La princesse et le loup-garou

 _Enfermés dans un placard, que feraient 7 ?  
_ Hinata  
Dans l'œuvre originale, le placard mourrai de façon prématuré et violente. Chez moi, Hinata téléphonerait à Neji qui viendrait la délivrer. En cassant le placard au passage. Donc, quelque soit l'oeuvre, le placard souffrirait.

 _Est-ce que quelqu'un lit une fic où 7 est violent(e) ?_  
Hinata  
Oui, moi, une fic très bien appelée l'art de la guerre. Sinon, je vois pas.

 _Quel animal représente le mieux 5 ?  
_ Sasuke  
Je pense qu'il s'agit du moustique, petit, irrattrapable, blessant, et parfaitement insupportable !

 _Est-ce que quelqu'un lit du 3 hétéro ?_  
Naruto  
Bah, tout le monde, en lisant l'œuvre originale.

 _Est-ce que quelqu'un dessine 11 ?_  
Itachi  
Vu le nombre de fanart où il est présent, j'ai l'impression que la réponse est non.

 _Quelqu'un écrirait-il du 2/4/5 ?_  
Ren/Gaara/Sasuke  
Non, et pas sûr que ça marche bien. Mais l'un des trois n'aurait rien contre.

 _Que pourrait crier 10 au moment de l'orgasme ?_  
Deidara  
… Boum ?

 _Si tu écrivais une songfic sur 8, quelle chanson choisirais-tu ?_  
Orochimaru  
Monster de Lady Gaga, sans hésiter.

 _Si tu écrivais une 1/6/12 fic, quels serait le rating et les genres ?_  
Yuna/Tayuya/Kiba  
Rating : +18 titre : Le petit monde des courtisanes Thèmes : violence, drame

 _S'ils étaient en couple, comment se passerait le premier baisé de 2 et 10 ?_  
Ren sur Deidara  
« Ren se retourna. Et pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, regarda Deidara dans les yeux. Hypnotisé par ces pupilles chocolats, le blond resta figé. Ren s'approcha, jusqu'au point de non retour.  
\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai Deidara ?  
Férocement, Ren attrapa le visage du blond, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. »  
Que les yaoistes sortent de la salle, elle a été nettoyée y'a deux heures, on ne veut pas la salir avec des hectolitres de bave.

 _Quand as-tu lu une fic sur 5 pour la dernière fois ?_  
Sasuke  
Euh, je sais plus.

 _Quelle est la perversion la plus secrète de 6 ?_  
Tayuya  
Elle passe ses vacances à lire des rapports de police sur des crimes.

 _Est-ce que 11 coucherait avec 9 ? Saoul ou sobre ?_  
Itachi coucherait-il avec Danzo, bourré ou non ?  
Danzo a d'autres chose à faire que d'être accusé d'éphèbophilie. Et puis, faut le dire, la vie sexuelle de Danzo est déjà suffisamment triste. Pas la peine de le faire coucher avec quelqu'un qui aurait l'âge d'être son petit-fils.

 _1 et 9 sont heureux ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que 9 parte subitement avec 4. 1, le cœur brisé, passe une nuit passionnée avec 11 et vit une brève et malheureuse relation avec 12, puis suit le sage conseil de 5 et trouve le grand amour avec 3. Quel serait le titre de cette fic ?_  
Yuna et Danzo son heureux ensembles. Jusqu'à ce que Danzo parte subitement avec Gaara. Yuna, le cœur brisé, passe une nuit passionnée avec Itachi et vit une brève et malheureuse relation avec Kiba. Puis, suit le sage conseil de Sasuke et trouve le grand amour avec Naruto.  
Le titre de cette fic serait : « L'académie des magnolias » ou « L'histoire du pédophile bisexuel » (Danzo, qui, dans ce scénario, se fait Yuna et Gaara qui ont plus que l'âge d'être ses petits enfants).

 _Que penserais-tu si le couple 7/8 existait réellement ?_  
Hinata et Orochimaru  
… Je penserai que la pédophilie est devenue une mode.

* * *

 **Voilà, un petit délire... Juste, s'il y a quelques trucs marrant là dedans que vous voulez caser dans l'histoire dîtes le moi, j'arriverai bien à le faire !**

 **De tout façon, il y a déjà deux éléments que je pense mettre !**


	9. Informations élèves deuxième partie

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comme promis, voici les informations sur la deuxième partie de l'histoire. J'ai récapitulé ce que fait chaque élève. Et j'ai aussi mis les infos sur ceux à l'université.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Konoha**

Sports :

équitation : 4 (Hanabi, Hinata, Yuna, Neji)

danse hip-hop : 2 (Sakura, Shikamaru)

danse classique : 1 (Ino)

danse de salon : 3 (Samui, Shikamaru, Neji)

danse moderne : 2 (Matsuri, Tayuya)

gymnastique : 2 (Moegi, Karin)

judo : 4 (Karui, Kin, Karin, Tenten)

karaté : 2 (Lee, Kidomaru)

arts martiaux : 3 (Hanabi, Atsui, Tenten)

basket : 3 (Konohamaru, Naruto, Kin)

football : 3 (Udon, Shino, Naruto)

rugby : 2 (Kiba, Choji)

athlétisme : 2 (Omoï, Sakon)

randonnée : 2 (Udon, Saï)

boxe : 3 (Juugo, Lee, Gaara)

volley-ball : 1 (Saï)

escalade : 1 (Kidomaru)

natation : 3 (Suigetsu, Ukon, Juugo)

escrime : 2 (Suigetsu, Sasuke)

Arts :

musique : 5 (Hanabi=violoncelle, batterie, Hinata=violon, Yuna=flûte traversière, Tayuya=piccolo, Gaara=piano)

théâtre : 4 (Hinata, Sasuke, Kin, Kiba)

atelier manuel : 2 (Udon, Sakura)

couture : 3 (Matsuri, Ino, Samui)

club vidéo : 3 (Yuna, Tenten, Shino)

sculpture : 5 (Konahamaru, Naruto, Karui, Lee, Juugo)

peinture : 2 (Saï, Moegi)

photographie : 3 (Matsuri, Suigetsu, Omoï)

cuisine : 3 (Atsui, Choji, Karin)

écriture : 2 (Neji, Shikamaru)

chorale : 3 (Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru)

Options spéciales :

cours de secourisme : 3 (Moegi, Sakura)

planche à voile : 3 (Konohamaru, Sakon, Tayuya)

surf : 2 (Omoï, Kiba)

jardinage : 1 (Ino)

entomologie : 1 ( Shino)

construction : 2 (Ukon, Choji)

beach-volley : 3 (Gaara, Samui, Karui)

ski : 2 (Atsui, Sasuke)

 **Suna**

Formation armée de l'air : Kimimaro, Hidan, Konan

Formation marine militaire : Kisame

Formation armée de terre : Jiroubou, Nagato, Sasori

Formation services secrets : Obito, Itachi

 **Kumo**

Art : Kankuro, Deidara

Sport : Haku, Temari

 **Iwa**

Droit : Ren

Économie : Kakuzu

Médecine : Zetsu

Politique : Yahiko

Restauration : Ayame

* * *

 **Partez pas trop vite. Je poste un 10 infos ! Sur un personnage qui n'est apparu que dans le premier chapitre de l'histoire.**


	10. 10 infos sur Sandrine Leblanc

**Et le voilà !**

 **Vous vous en souvenez ? De l'hôtesse de l'air qui a accompagné Ren et Yuna ? Non ? C'est pas grave !**

* * *

1) Sandrine Leblanc est devenu hôtesse de l'air un peu par hasard.

2) Yuna ne s'en rend pas compte, mais le fait que Sandrine soit impeccable l'a beaucoup impressionnée.

3) Sandrine ne connaît absolument pas l'académie des magnolias. Et quoiqu'il s'y passe, cela ne l'influencera jamais.

4) C'est sans le moindre doute la personne la plus réelle de ce récit.

5) Mais elle n'en reste pas moins un personnage fictif.

6) Elle voit passer tellement de gens qu'elle a oublié Ren et Yuna quelques semaines après avoir voyagé avec eux.

7) Sa plus grande peur est de se retrouver face à un terroriste.

8) Elle porte en permanence une bombe de poivre sur elle.

9) Si elle a oublié les Sasaki, Iruka lui a fait une impression durable. Elle a rêvé pendant des semaines de le revoir.

10) Elle n'apparaîtra plus jamais dans le récit.

* * *

 **Pourquoi faire un 10 infos sur un personnage si inutile, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, relisez le quatrième point. Et vous aurez votre réponse !**


	11. 10 infos sur Julie Arnoult

**Hello ! Alors, voici un nouveau 10 infos ! Sur un personnage, encore une fois, très mineur, et apparu au début de l'histoire. De tout façon, cherchez pas, je les fais tous par ordre chronologiques. Sauf si ça nui à l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Julie a rencontré Yuna à l'hôpital, elles ont fait beaucoup de séances de rééducation ensembles.

2) Elle est tombée d'un balcon en essayant de rattraper une feuille volante. Depuis, elle a le vertige.

3) Elle a récupéré une certaine mobilité dans ses jambes, mais les médecins pensent qu'elle aura toujours des difficultés à marcher.

4) Elle a beaucoup aidé Yuna d'un point de vue psychologique après son accident.

5) Julie est la première personne que Yuna a appelé après son retour en France.

6) Yuna et Julie ont beaucoup communiqué pendant les quelques mois passés aux Japon de la première.

7) Yuna a invité Julie a de nombreuses reprises au Japon, mais celle-ci n'a finalement accepté de venir que pour le mariage de son amie. Après, elle est revenue plusieurs fois.

8) Yuna a continué a rendre visite à Julie à chacun de ses passages en France.

9) Julie est morte âgée de 102 ans. Avant cela, elle a déménagé au Japon après la mort de Yuna afin de pouvoir fleurir sa tombe, ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à son propre décès.

10) La seule et unique personne du récit (en-dehors de la famille de Yuna) que Julie a réellement fréquenté, c'est le mari de Yuna.

* * *

 **Ah, avant que j'oublie, Julie apparaîtra en chair et en os dans le récit. Dans les chapitres bonus. Soit dans très, très Très, longtemps !**


	12. 10 infos sur Toshiro Hakawa

**Hello, voici un nouveau 10 infos. Sur un personnage apparu au palais du sénateur. J'ai nommé, Toshiro Hakawa. un homme très intéressant.**

 **Sinon, y'a le nouveau chapitre de l'académie des magnolias qui sort : "Allô Japon ? Ici France".**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

1) Toshiro déteste les enfants. Surtout ceux en bas-âge.

2) Il ne proteste jamais face à un ordre du moins ouvertement, mais fait tout de même bien comprendre quand celui-ci ne lui plaît pas.

3) Toshiro aime beaucoup le blanc, il trouve que c'est une couleur purificatrice. Comme une page blanche attendant d'être écrite.

4) Il aime passer du temps dans les jardins du palais. Histoire de voir si le nouveau jardinier est vraiment aussi canon qu'on le dit.

5) Étant petit, il voulait être sauveur de chat.

6) Depuis son enfance, Toshiro s'habille de façon sobre et professionnelle.

7) Toshiro adore jouer au base-ball, mais il ne peut pas le pratiquer autant qu'il le souhaite.

8) Si Danzo était devenu sénateur à la place de Hiruzen. Toshiro aurait été un anbu, ou n'aurait jamais travaillé au palais sénatorial.

9) Quand il était marié, il mentit à sa femme afin de faire croire qu'il était impuissant. Il n'a jamais avouer à ses parents que son divorce avait eu lieu pour cette raison bidon.

10) Il rêve de pouvoir se marier avec l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

 **Voilà, des infos sur un personnage qui risque fort de ne jamais réapparaître.**


	13. 10 infos sur Zut limite de caractères

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici un nouveau dix infos, sur trois personnages sans grande importance ; le maître nageur, le professeur de hip-hop et le maître de dojo. Mais, c'est drôle !**

 **Il me manque un paragraphe pour terminer le chapitre 26. Je pense pouvoir le publier ce week-end.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

1) Le jour où le maître nageur à appris qu'il devrait apprendre à nager à Naruto Uzumaki, il faillit poser sa démission.

2) Malgré tout, il a brillamment rempli sa mission, Naruto nage comme un poisson.

3) Un autre jour funeste fût sa rencontre avec Anko Mitarashi. En moins de 24 heures, elle avait complètement terrifié le pauvre homme.

4) Le professeur de hip-hop est américain, et il porte continuel un baggy et un sweat. Rien ni personne n'arrivera jamais à la faire changer de look. Ah, il a des dreadlocks aussi.

5) Hibiki Morino songe secrètement à lui couper les cheveux et à brûler sa gare-robe, histoire de lui apprendre la décence vestimentaire.

6) L'américain a dragué pendant près de huit mois Kurenaï, mais comme ça ne donnait rien, il a laissé tomber. Quand il a appris qu'elle sortait avec Asuma, il a compris qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance.

7) Le maître de dojo est un vieil homme au visage austère qui passe son temps à boire du thé.

8) Chaque fois qu'un élève fait une erreur, il ne le loupe pas, et lui montre à quel point il est idiot.

9) Pourtant, tous les élèves pratiquant un sport de combat viennent lui demander conseil quand quelque chose les tracassent.

10) Ils n'ont jamais été, et ne seront jamais au courant de quoique ce soit. Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît, rien n'échappe à l'œil avisé du maître de dojo.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce week-end, je posterai un dix infos sur... Shukaku et Kurama ! Mais, si, vous savez, les chevaux !**

 **Vous en faîtes pas, Kurama le renard aura aussi son 10 infos !**


	14. 10 infos sur Shukaku et Kurama

**Hello, voici le 10 infos sur ces amours de chevaux que sont Shukaku et Kurama !**

 **Sinon, allez donc voir l'histoire principale, un nouveau chapitre vient de sortir : "Des yeux d'or et d'argent".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Shukaku et Kurama ont tous deux un fort caractère. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils risquaient de se battre s'ils s'approchaient, alors on faisait tout pour éviter les contacts.

2) Suite à une négligence, ils se retrouvèrent au pré ensemble. Depuis, ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire.

3) La seule et unique motivation de Kurama est la nourriture. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour une carotte.

4) Shukaku est un barbe, un cheval du désert. Personne ne comprend pourquoi il aime l'eau à ce point.

5) Kurama est un cheval de selle, sans race propre. C'est pourquoi personne ne comprend comment il peut être ami avec le fin et racé Shukaku.

6) Si on posait la question à Kurama, il répondrait que les japonais sont des -censuré-, et que l'amitié n'a rien à voir avec l'apparence extérieure.

7) Si on posait la question à Shukaku, il ne répondrait pas, il se contenterait de regarder fixement son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de sa bêtise.

8) Si Shukaku a fait tomber Hanabi, ce n'est pas par méchanceté. C'est juste parce qu'elle a fait une erreur. Elle s'est trop penchée dans le virage, alors il l'a virée. Avec Shukaku, les cavaliers apprennent vite à ne plus faire d'erreur. À moins qu'ils ne veuillent continuer à manger du sable.

9) Kurama adore Hinata, qui le lui rend bien. C'est la seule et unique cavalière avec qui il ne fait pas l'imbécile.

10) Shukaku déteste rester seul dans l'écurie. Une fois, il a défoncé sa porte juste pour rejoindre les chevaux qui étaient en cours. Il a indirectement provoqué deux chutes, et sa fuite avec Kurama dans les bois. C'est Hachibi, le chien de garde de l'écurie qui a ramené les fugueurs.

* * *

 **Nope, Hachibi n'aura pas son 10 infos. N'auront leur 10 infos, que ceux apparut dans l'académie des magnolias. Parce que si je parle des personnes secondaires de l'histoire secondaire, on n'est pas rendus !**

 **Sinon, Shukaku est inspiré d'un cheval que j'ai très souvent monté. Et qui ne pardonne aucune faute de position. Je peux vous dire qu'il m'a fait bouffer du sable celui-là !**

 **D'ailleurs, dans le chapitre 16 : "Le froid du soleil"; Ukon dit clairement que Shukaku a faillit frapper Yuna... Et qui donc bat Yuna au sang deux chapitres plus loin ? Et oui, Gaara ! Désormais, ça se voit non, qu'il y a un scénario réfléchi ! D'ailleurs, dans ce 10 infos, il y a un gentil petit couple qui est caché... Le trouverez vous ?**


	15. 10 infos sur Kyubi

**RANGEZ MOI CES TOMATES !**  
 **Oui, je sais, il y a un bail, je vous avez dit que je posterais régulièrement sur cette fic. Mais j'étudie moi Messieurs dames ! Et ça prend du temps.**

 **(Cherchez pas, elle se justifie à elle même son pseudo-retard. Personne en à rien à carrer).**

 **Merci à TheGreatAndBeautifulMe (T'aurais vraiment pas pu choisir un pseudo plus longs), c'est ma plus grande fan. Merci à elle !**

 **Bon, voici 10 infos sur le grand, le terrible, l'effrayant Kyubi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Ce surnom a été donné à Kushina quand elle avait douze ans après qu'elle ait gagné les championnats du Japon de karaté dans sa catégorie.

2) Kushina n'a jamais compris d'où venait ce surnom. Elle était déjà surnommée Habanero à cause de ses cheveux et de son mauvais caractère. Alors non, elle ne voyait pas du tout d'où venait ce surnom.

3) Lors de la finale, les cheveux de Kushina se sont détachés. Et elle a soudainement ressemblé à un démoniaque renard à neuf queue.

4) Le responsable de ce surnom ne s'est jamais manifesté, et ne le fera jamais, il a bien trop peur de Kyubi.

5) Kushina ne se rend pas compte de la différence entre Habanero et Kyubi. Ses interlocuteurs si.

6) Après avoir appris ce surnom, Kushina s'est fait tatoué un renard à neufs queue dans le dos. Cela lui a valu pas mal d'ennuis avec la police qui la prenait pour une yakuza, mais, le résultat en jette un max.

7) Lors de la naissance de Naruto, Minato s'est retrouvé face à Kyubi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la péridurale soit accordée à Kushina. (Il ne le dit à personne, mais Minato est très heureux que la naissance des jumeaux ait été entièrement artificielle, il n'aurait pas survécu une deuxième fois à Kyubi).

8) Kushina ne l'a jamais avoué à personne, mais Kyubi lui a sauvé la vie en faisant fuir de terreur des membres de la racine.

9) Tsunade est sûre et certaine que Kyubi n'est pas une deuxième personnalité de Kushina. Elle pense qu'il s'agit juste du caractère entier de la rousse. Pour elle, Kushina n'a pas de maladie mentale.

10) Tsunade a raison, Kushina n'a pas de deuxième personnalité. Kyubi est juste, Kyubi.

* * *

 **Alors, folle ou pas folle ?**

 **Voilà, malheureusement, pas de combo fic principale/fic secondaire cette fois.**

 **Allez, Kissoux, et manges des carottes !**


	16. 10 infos sur Kurama

**Hello ! Les vacances sont là ! Et voici un petit 10 infos tout frais tout chaud !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Kurama n'aime pas du tout Tsume. Parce qu'elle lui fait des piqûres, et parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il va la voir, il lui arrive des bricoles.

2) Kurama se souvient assez peu de sa vie avant le massacre de sa famille.

3) Il aime beaucoup la viande de poulet. Mais il n'a pour le moment jamais encore ramené de poule morte à sa nouvelle famille.

4) Naruto a dormi avec Kurama pendant quelques mois. Du coup, Kurama ne veut plus dormir dehors.

5) Kurama a été blessé au niveau de la tête lors de sa capture. S'il était lâché dehors, il ne survivrai pas bien longtemps.

6) Kurama ne cherche pas de petite renarde. Mais, peut être un jour, Uzumaki se retrouveront avec deux renards à charge. Puis, pleins d'autres.

7) Environ trois ans après avoir été adopté par les Uzumaki, Kurama a commencé à se balader tout seul.

8) Il a rencontré quelques chiens, les pauvres ont du être emmenés chez le vétérinaire.

9) Il a aussi rencontré son homonyme équin. Depuis, il va régulièrement aux écuries.

10) Kurama est mort dans son sommeil à l'âge très avancé, pour un renard, de quinze ans.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Kissoux !**


	17. 10 infos sur Namazu

**Hello everybody ! How are you ? Parce que mi, je pète la forme !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, vous apprendrez tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le tragique destin de Namazu, le poisson rouge de Naruto.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

1) Namazu, est un personnage de la mythologie japonaise. Enfin, c'est un poisson-chat géant qui provoque des séismes en agitant la queue.

2) Naruto trouvait que c'était un nom parfaitement adapté pour un poisson rouge.

3) Namazu était un banal poisson rouge, gagné par Kushina lors d'une fête foraine.

4) Elle l'offrit à Naruto pour essayer de le responsabiliser un peu. Ce fut un cuisant échec. Et une désastreuse aventure pour Namazu.

5) Même pour ce type de poisson, son existence fut fort courte.

6) La faute à Naruto. Il trouvait que la nourriture pour poisson était fade. Du coup, il a essayé de donner d'autres choses à manger à Namazu.

7) Il a d'abord essayé avec des fleurs, de l'herbe et des feuilles. Puis, il a commencé à mélanger des épices à l'eau du bocal. Le combo sel-poivre-curcuma-gingembre-thé-sucre-soja a été fatal au pauvre poisson.

8) Naruto a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lors de la mort de Namazu. Il se sentait si coupable que personne ne l'a grondé.

9) Pendant la première année après la mort de Namazu, il a fleuri sa tombe tous les ans.

10) Des années après, en rendant visite à ses parents Naruto a éclaté de rire en regardant l'emplacement de la tombe de Namazu. De l'herbe à chat y avait poussé.

* * *

 **Voilà, un petit dix infos très drôle et mignon ! Promis, c'était le dernier sur les bébêtes des Magnolias.**

 **Et, allez donc voir l'histoire principale, un nouveau chapitres est sorti : "Des marques du temps qui passe".**


	18. 10 infos sur Chisame Murakami

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que le père Noël vous a apporté plein de cadeaux. En attendant l'histoire principale, voici 10 infos sur la mère de Kakuzu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Elle déteste la date du nouvel an. Ses parents sont morts ce jour-là.

2) Le plus grand défaut de Chisame Murakami est sans doute sa capacité à ne jamais rien oublier. Même le plus petit des détails.

3) Chisame aime beaucoup le gris perle, elle trouve que c'est une couleur très élégante.

4) Elle aime passer du temps à entretenir son jardin et à y méditer.

5) Quand elle était petite, elle voulait devenir une princesse. Aujourd'hui, elle règne en maîtresse absolue sur l'import-export japonais.

6) Elle a porté jusqu'à son entrée dans le monde du travail des tenues de style Hime Lolita. C'est durant cette période qu'elle a appris à coudre. Si depuis, ses vieux costumes sont rangés, elle continue à coudre.

7) Elle aime jouer au golf, surtout si cela lui permet d'obtenir des contrats.

8) Si Kakuzu avait été un professeur, Chisame aurait été une vieille veuve très rusée qui aurait mis l'académie en faillite.

9) Au tout début de son mariage, quand son mari rentrait de mission, elle allait prier au temple afin qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible.

10) Chisame n'a aucun rêve, elle l'a déjà réalisé. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à réaliser pleins de projets. Un rêve, ça s'entretient.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Et demain (si je n'oublie pas), je publie le dix infos sur le père de Kakuzu. Pour être honnêtes avec vous, j'avais fini le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire principale avant Noël. Mais, j'aime pas publier des chapitres trop rapprochés, ça empêche les gens de savourer le précédent. Mais, d'ici quelques minutes (le temps de faire les manip et que le site actualise) et vous pourrez lire : "Naruto, nous avons un problème".**


	19. 10 infos sur Katsu Murakami

**Bonjour ! Bonne année 2017 !**

 **Et, j'ai oublié. Ce "10 infos" aurait du être posté il y a quelques jours...**

 **Mais, il est là, c'est l'essentiel !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Katsu Murakami n'a pas peur de mourir. Il n'a pas peur de grand chose. Et quand il a peur, il le cache très bien.

2) Il la fâcheuse manie de croire que le nom donné aux personnes a une forte influence sur leur personnalité. C'est pourquoi il s'est longuement disputé avec Chisame sur le prénom de leur enfant. Lui voulait l'appeler Osamu (« Loi durable »). Il a perdu. Mais, Kakuzu ? C'est japonais ça ?

3) Katsu ne porte jamais de couleur vive. Il trouve que ça amoindrit son capital musculaire.

4) Tous les ans, le jour de l'anniversaire de Chisame, il lui offre un bouquet de Lys. Une par année ensemble.

5) Quand il était jeune, Katsu souhaitait devenir samouraï. Il a été très déçu d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'ordre de samouraï. Du coup, il a décidé de devenir un membre du Shinsengumi.

6) Toujours quand il était jeune, et se croyait à l'époque Edo, il s'est mis à s'habiller comme … à l'époque Edo. Il garde toujours au fond de son placard son vieux costume de membre du Shinsengumi.

7) Il passe deux heures par jour à s'entraîner. Il est tellement musclé que Chisame s'amuse souvent à s'asseoir sur son dos quand il fait des pompes.

8) Si Kakuzu avait été professeur, Katsu serait mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, et Kakuzu et Chisame lui auraient construit un autel grandiose.

9) Quand Kakuzu était à l'école primaire à Uzushio, il se rendait avec quelque amis à l'école. Katsu l'a suivit sur tout le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'école. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à son fils chéri.

10) Katsu n'a pas de rêve, pas vraiment. Enfin, c'est plutôt que ses rêves d'enfants sont totalement irréalisable.

* * *

 **Voili voulou, un petit chapitre sympathique. Si comme moi, au point 9, vous êtes morts de rire en imaginant un type musclé se cacher derrière un lampadaire, laissez une review !**

 **Kissoux !**


	20. 10 infos sur Maki Ogawa

**Bonjour à tous !**

 ***Cours dans la pièce comme une malade avant de craquer une allumette et de lancer la crémation de ses cahiers* Oui ! J'ai fini mes examens ! *Se rappelle qu'elle risque d'aller au rattrapage et se roule dans les flammes pour récupérer ses cours***

 **Voilà, j'ai comme l'impression que les examens m'ont rendue encore plus folle.**

 **Mais bref, voici 10 infos sur la maman d'Hidan. Et la semaine prochaine, rendez-vous avec le papa !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Avant son mariage, elle avait peur des araignées. Maintenant, sa plus grande peur est de tomber à nouveau amoureuse d'un psychopathe.

2) Depuis son divorce, elle est particulièrement paranoïaque avec les hommes. Au point qu'elle colle une frousse bleue aux nouvelles recrues.

3) Elle a horreur du blanc. Elle trouve que c'est une couleur très salissante.

4) Petite, elle se gavait de crème de lait, puis, on lui a diagnostiqué une intolérance au lactose suite à un choc anaphylactique.

5) Enfant, elle voulait devenir laitière. Adolescente, elle voulait être restauratrice. Personne n'a jamais compris comment elle a finie dans l'armée.

6) Adolescente, c'était une vraie military lolita. C'est finalement le fait de porter tout le temps un uniforme qui lui a donné envie de rentrer dans l'armée.

7) Elle adore faire du shopping et coudre (vieux reste de lolita). Elle adore coudre en compagnie de Chisame Murakami.

8) Si Hidan avait été orphelin, elle serait morte au combat.

9) Quand elle était jeune recrue dans l'armée, elle se vengeait du bizutage des plus âgés en leur cousant des froufrous sur leur uniforme. Personne ne l'a jamais coincée.

10) Elle rêve d'avoir une petite fille à qui elle enseignera les codes des lolitas. Mais, pour ça, il faut déjà qu'elle se retrouve un homme.

* * *

 **Voilà, un personnage qui va avoir droit à un petit retour dans l'histoire principale, au chapitre... euh, je sais plus et j'ai la flemme d'aller voir, mais, d'ici trois ou quatre.**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : Allez voir l'histoire principale ; un nouveau chapitre : "Le serpent, la limace et le crapaud" vient de sortir !**


	21. 10 infos sur Gin Sato

**Bonjour !**

 **Nous voici aujourd'hui avec un psychopathe, père d'un charmant garçon appelé Hidan. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour un grand fan d'hémoglobine coulant à flots !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Gin Sato n'a peur de rien.

2) Gin Sato est un dangereux psychopathe qui aime couper ses victimes en petit morceaux.

3) Gin Sato aime le rouge, parce que c'est la couleur du sang.

4) Les cadavres de ses victimes ont servis d'engrais à aux arbres de la forêt d'Uzushio.

5) Étant petit, il tuait les insectes. Puis, il s'est mis à tuer des animaux. Bizarrement, il ne s'est attaqué aux humains qu'à la naissance de son fils.

6) Il a un jour essayé de se faire un manteau de cuir avec la peau de ses victimes. Mais, sans formation de tanneur, cette idée est restée lettre morte.

7) Ce qu'il aime le plus, c'est se rouler dans le sang de ses victimes.

8) Si Hidan n'avait eu que lui comme parent le pauvre garçon aurait été un grand atout auprès de Danzo. Et un dangereux psychopathe (comme son papa).

9) Gin Sato n'a jamais expliqué pourquoi il a épargné sa femme et son fils. Il ne se l'ait jamais expliqué à lui-même.

10) Il rêve de pouvoir offrir des vies à Jashin-sama jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

 **Un portrait bien glauque pour un personnage bien glauque. Et pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, il a été renfermé dans son asilepsychiatrique environ six mois après son évasion. (Voir "Enfin les vacances, partie 1").**

 **Au fait, allez voir l'histoire principale, "Rien n'est jamais comme avant" est sorti !**

 **Kissoux !**


	22. 10 infos sur ce vieux crabe de Hyuga

**Hello !**

 **Voici un nouveau 10 infos. Avec une nouvelle fois, un titre trop long pour ce site. J'ai tellement horreur que ce site me tacle à chaque fois que j'ai des titres classes, mais longs ! Pour rappel, on a vu le vieux crabe de Hyuga au nouvel an des Uchiha !**

 **Voici donc, 10 infos sur ce vieux crabe de Hyuga (et autres mollusques marins).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Ce vieux crabe de Hyuga semble être là depuis des années. C'est vrai et faux à la fois. En réalité, c'est juste que dans chaque conseil des anciens des Hyuga, il y en a toujours un qui est aussi casse-pied qu'un crabe.

2) D'ailleurs, dans chaque clan possédant un conseil des anciens, il y a un vieux crabe. Ou un mollusque marin.

3) Un crabe pour les Hyuga une huître pour les Uchiha une moule pour les Sarutobi... Il y a de quoi faire un beau plateau de fruits de mer avec les conseils des anciens.

4) La principale caractéristique de ces vieux, c'est d'être casse-pieds.

5) Sinon, on n'a pas l'impression qu'ils servent à grand chose.

6) S'ils n'existaient pas, la vie serait plus simple.

7) Mais y'aurait quand même quelqu'un pour nous emmerder.

8) Après, faut reconnaître que sur tout un conseil, y'a pas plus de un ou deux crabe.

9) Mais le pire ce sont ceux qui font les bulots impossible de discuter avec eux, ils sont sourds comme des pots.

10) Bref, les anciens sont sympathiques, ils nous donnent plein de bon conseil. Mais, faîtes attention quand vous leur serrez la pince.

* * *

 **Je l'avoue, ce dix infos n'apporte rien en développement de personnage. Mais admettez qu'il est drôle !**

 **Kissoux !**


	23. 10 infos sur la famille Hyuga

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je voulais poster ce chapitre vendredi, mais, ma connexion m'a méchamment opposé un refus... Et, j'ai passé le week-end avec ma cousine, du coup, encore un échec. Mais, le voilà, ce nouveau 10 infos tout beau tout frais. Et, avec pleins d'infos sur le futur des personnages !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) La famille Hyuga est extrêmement ancienne. Ses racines remontent au Japon médiéval.

2) La plupart des membres de cette famille sont imbus d'eux-même et méprisent les étrangers et ceux qui bafouent l'honneur. C'est aussi une famille très triste.

3) Lors de leur naissance, Hiashi et Hizashi ont subis la vieille superstition concernant les jumeaux. Fort heureusement, on ne tuait plus le plus petit des jumeaux.

4) Dans l'académie des magnolias il y a quatre Hyuga. Les cousin Neji, Hinata et Hanabi. Et Ao, jamais accepté par la famille du fait des origines Vietnamiennes de sa mère.

5) Neji a perdu ses deux parents très jeunes. Hinata et Hanabi ont perdu leur mère peu après le neuvième anniversaire de l'aînée. Ao a perdu sa mère très jeune et son père peu après sa majorité.

6) Hiashi a toujours pensé que sa fille aînée finirait par vivre au crochet de la famille. C'est seulement après ses années de lycée qu'il a commencé à être fier d'elle. Et plus les années passent, plus il l'est.

7) Ao n'a jamais fait réellement parti de la famille Hyuga, et il n'en fera jamais réellement parti. Mais, quand il voit son fils, Meï, Chojuro et leurs enfants, il se dit que ce n'est pas si grave.

8) Pendant des années Lee le métisse américain n'a pas été le bienvenue chez les Hyuga. Puis, il a gagné un tournoi de boxe. Et plus personne n'a rien dit. Tenten n'était pas particulièrement la bienvenue non plus, mais, comme elle maîtrisait sans problème Neji sur le tatami, personne n'a jamais rien dit.

9) Hiashi est un peu triste qu'aucun de ses petits-enfants ne porte le nom de Hyuga. Mais, il l'est moins depuis que la fille d'Hanabi l'a accolé à son nom de naissance. Et puis, le fils de Neji porte le nom de Hyuga.

10) Hiashi ne l'avouera jamais, mais voir tous ces enfants rire et courir dans l'ancestral demeure des Hyuga lui met du baume au cœur. Et puis, ça fera les pieds au vieux crabe du conseil toute cette bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Et, vous voyez que mes dix infos sont organisés tout de même !**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : Allez voir l'histoire principale. You know why.**


	24. 10 infos sur la famille Sarutobi

**Hello !**

 **Voici un dix infos très important pour le chapitre "Une fleur d'innocence"... Cherchez pas, il sera publié le 17/02/17. Et ce 10 infos est publié une semaine avant. Bref, si c'est important, c'est parce que Zenji et Chiyami apparaissent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Biwako et Hiruzen ont eu trois enfants. L'aîné est Zenji, le père de Konohamaru, le cadet est Asuma, et la benjamine était Byakuren

2) Zenji a fait beaucoup de bêtises étant jeune. Il s'est calmé quand sa petite-amie, Chiyami est tombée enceinte. Malgré son jeune âge (il avait 20 ans), il a été un bon père.

3) Asuma a toujours eu l'impression d'être l'enfant de trop, la non-fille que ses parents voulaient. Ce n'est qu'à la naissance de sa fille qu'il a compris que ses parents l'aimaient vraiment.

4) Byakuren était une petite fille très joyeuse, et un brin espiègle. Elle est morte l'année de ses douze ans d'une infection pulmonaire.

5) Hiruzen faillit ne jamais se remettre de la mort de sa fille. Ce fut Danzo qui le sauva. Juste en lui envoyant une lettre de condoléances.

6) Zenji et Chiyami ne se sont jamais mariés. Ils aimaient bien l'aura de mystère, de débauche et de révolte que leur donnait ce statut de couple avec enfant, non liés par les liens du mariage.

7) Asuma voulait appeler sa fille Byakuren, mais Kurenaï a préféré Miraï (futur), un nom plein de promesse et moins rempli de douleur.

8) Konohamaru est passé outre tout cela pour nommer sa fille comme sa défunte tante qu'il n'a jamais connu. En réalité, Byakuren tint Konohamaru dans ses bras peu avant de décéder.

9) Biwako est morte en tenant dans ses bras son arrière petite-fille.

10) Bien des années après cela, Byakuren Hyuga-Sarutobi deviendrait première ministre du Japon.

* * *

 **Oh, mais, que vois-je, ce dixième point serait-il un spoil sur la suite de l'histoire ?**

 **Hé hé, kissoux !**


	25. 10 infos sur Takeo Uzumaki

**. (Je ne sors pas de ma cachette si toutes les tomates ne sont pas rangées)**

 **. (Oui, même les deux du fond qui n'ont pas compris, rangez ces tomates)**

 **. (Sinon je m'en vais sans publier)**

 **Bonjour ! *Lancé d'oranges* ... C'est vrai, je n'ai rien dit sur les oranges, MAIS REPOSEZ CES CITROUILLES !**

 **Oui, je sais, j'avais dit dans le chapitre précédant que le 17/02/17 je posterai un nouveau chapitre sur l'histoire principale. Je le voulais, vraiment, il était prêt en plus. Mais, je partais au ski. Et le temps de manger, finir ma valise et planquer mon PC... Vous vous en doutez, je n'ai aps pût le publier. Mais, pas d'inquiétude, aujourd'hui, il arrive. Mais avant, accueillez l'aîné de la fratrie Uzumaki, j'ai nommé Takeo !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Takeo déteste son incapacité à faire la cuisine. Il n'arrive même pas à faire cuire des pâtes. Sa femme a fini par le chasser de la cuisine afin de leur éviter une intoxication alimentaire.

2) Il a le même caractère épouvantable que sa sœur. Mais seulement les nuits de pleine lune, et pour quelques trucs. Sinon, il est plutôt facile à vivre.

3) Il adore le rouge. Au point de manger sa viande rouge bleue.

4) Takeo adore jardiner. Mais il pique une crise à chaque fois que quelqu'un marche dans le gravier de son sacro-saint jardin japonais.

5) Quand il était petit, Takeo voulait être champion de karaté. Puis, il a affronté sa petite sœur. Aujourd'hui, il est kiné.

6) Après avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin d'étude, Takeo s'est rasé le crâne. Le résultât en jetait un max. Mais après que Kushina ait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant qu'il avait un cancer, il a laissé tomber.

7) Takeo adore le karaté. Mais il refuse de combattre sa sœur. Même après cinq grossesses et la quarantaine bien installée qu'elle a, Kushina reste redoutable.

8) Si Takeo été mort avant le début de l'histoire, Kushina et Minato auraient adoptés Nagato, Konan, Yahiko et Karin. Et les jumeaux ne seraient jamais nés.

9) Pendant tout le temps que Yahiko et Konan ont passé chez eux en famille d'accueil, Takeo a eu l'impression de voir sa fratrie. Mais il ne l'a jamais dit à Kushina.

10) Son plus grand rêve, c'est retrouver la trace de son petit frère disparu. Même plus qu'un rêve, c'était une obsession.

* * *

 **Bon, je reconnais que le dernier point est obsolète. Mais, quand j'ai écris ce dix infos, l'annonce de la mort de Ryuku était bien plus tard dans le scénario. Mais, pour des raisons de rythme et de narration, j'ai avancé ce point. Sinon, la dernière phrase aurait été un indice gargantuesquement spoilant.**

 **Kissoux !**


	26. 10 infos sur Takara Uzumaki

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici quelques précisions sur la maman de Nagato !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : C'est un peu hors-sujet, mais, je dois avouer que je suis très fière de pouvoir publier chaque semaine ces petits chapitres. La régularité de publication n'est pas vraiment mon fort, comme vous avez dû le remarquer sur l'histoire principale.**

* * *

1) Takara déteste par-dessus tout que l'on touche à ses kimonos. Ils renferment plein de souvenirs et sont surtout très coûteux.

2) Son plus gros défaut est sans nul doute sa capacité à déclarer des choses obscènes dans la plus grande indifférence. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'elle fasse ça devant tout type de public. Y compris des enfants.

3) Sa couleur préféré est le pêche. Elle trouve que cette couleur rend tous ceux qui la porte éminemment chic.

4) Son arbre préféré est le pêcher. Quand elle a une obsession, Takara ne la lâche pas.

5) Étant enfant, Takara avait été très impressionnée par les geisha de Kyoto. À 15 ans, elle est entrée dans un okiya. Elle n'a quitté sa vie de geisha que pour se marier.

6) Pendant ses années de geisha, elle a essayé d'incorporer des motifs et accessoires occidentaux à ses tenues. Cette idée n'a pas fait long feu.

7) Même si elle n'est plus geisha. Elle apprécie encore jouer du koto, chanter et danser avec grâce. Ce n'est pas son mari qui va s'en plaindre.

8) Si Takara était restée geisha après son mariage, Nagato aurait été un être particulièrement névrosé.

9) Après son départ de l'okiya. Takara ne cessait de s'habiller et de se maquiller comme avant. Le monde extérieur la terrifiait.

10) Le plus grand rêve de Takara était de devenir geisha. Maintenant, après avoir expérimenté les jobs de mère et épouse au foyer, étudiante en littérature, caissière, bibliothécaire, et assistante mangaka elle aimerait publier son propre manga.

* * *

 **Et voilà. Et, ne hurlez pas à l'anachronisme, il y a toujours des geishas au Japon. C'est juste un métier quasiment disparu. Et, heureusement, aujourd'hui, il se pratique par choix.**

 **Kissoux !**


	27. 10 infos sur les Bévinviers

**Hello !**

 **Voici quelques informations sur deux personnes que l'on n'a pas encore vus ! J'ai nommés, les parents de Michel Bévinviers !**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Les Bévinviers sont une petite famille de la classe moyenne française.

2) Jean et Louise se sont rencontrés au lycée, ils ne se sont plus quittés depuis.

3) Jean, fils d'une femme au foyer et d'un cadre d'entreprise, est lui-même est cadre dans une entreprise d'électronique en tant qu'informaticien.

4) Fille d'agriculteurs, Louise est monitrice dans un centre équestre.

5) Ils ont eu la joie de devenir parents quelques années après leur mariage. La naissance de leur fils, un charmant petit garçon nommé Michel les rendit extrêmement heureux.

6) Leur fils a toujours été leur plus grande fierté. Excellent à l'école, gentil, très bon cavalier, avec ces petits défauts que sont une curiosité monstrueuse et une gloutonnerie sans limite.

7) Jean et Louise sont très fiers de ce qu'est devenu leur fils, un membre brillant du corps diplomatique français dans les pays étrangers. Ils voudraient juste qu'il leur téléphone un peu plus souvent.

8) La première rencontre entre Michel et Haruna n'a rien de romantique. Mais, ça n'empêcha pas Louise de la raconter comme si c'était un conte de fée à toutes ses amies. Alors que Haruna avait juste trouvé le portefeuille que Michel venait de se faire voler.

9) Jean et Louise sont des grand-parents gâteaux, ils cèdent absolument tout à leurs petits-enfants. Et Yuna et Ren sont suffisamment bien éduqués pour ne pas en abuser. Enfin, pas trop.

10) Les deux Bévinviers n'ont été au courant de toute l'histoire autour de magnolias qu'une fois tout cela fini. Et pour la première fois depuis leur naissance, Yuna et Ren se sont fait grondés par leurs grands-parents paternels. Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont doivent se préoccuper des enfants. Bon sang !

* * *

 **Voilà, un portrait pas mal inspiré de mes grands-parents que j'aime de tout mon cœur !**

 **Au fait, tant que j'y pense, "Une partie d'échec" est sortie. Allez faire un tour sur l'histoire principale !**

 **Kissoux**


	28. 10 infos sur Tadao Kondou

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**  
 ***s'autojète des tomates***  
 **Je voulais poster ce chapitre vendredi. Mais, je suis rentrée chez mes parents. Et j'ai été prise. Mais bon, le principal, c'est qu'il soit là !**

 **Rencontrez donc aujourd'hui le père de Tayuya !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) C'est bête, c'est humain, mais Tadao a une peur bleue des algues. Sauf lorsqu'elles sont dans son assiette.

2) Tadao Koudou est un maniaque de la propreté. Il peut passer des heures à nettoyer une pièce s'il ne la trouve pas assez propre.

3) La couleur préférée de Tadao est le magenta. Enfin, c'est surtout parce que sa femme et sa fille ont cette couleur de cheveux.

4) Quand Tayuya a commencé à marcher, Tadao l'emmenait au parc dès qu'il y avait un peu de soleil.

5) Plus jeune, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Au collège, son professeur de musique l'a poussé à entrer au conservatoire. Tadao ne pourra jamais le remercier assez.

6) Quand Tayuya eut une dizaine d'années, et commença à le trouver rabat-joie, Tadao s'habilla en jean et t-shirt, histoire d'être un papa cool. Trois semaines suffirent pour le convaincre que les costumes étaient bien mieux.

7) Tadao aime jouer au tennis avec ses collègue de l'orchestre national du Japon.

8) Si Tayuya avait été orpheline, elle n'aurait pas cette passion dévorante pour la musique.

9) Quand sa fille a commencé à jouer de la flûte (vers ses six ans), Tadao se cachait derrière la porte, pour l'écouter. Mais, il ne l'a jamais dit à sa fille ou à sa femme. Elles se seraient bien trop moqué de lui.

10) Son plus grand rêve est de voir Tayuya rejoindre l'orchestre national à ses côtés. Mais, il sera tout de même plus que ravi si elle réussi à percer de son côté.

* * *

 **Un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Surtout le décalage entre son look et celui de sa fille. Mais, il faut dire que Tayuya tient beaucoup de sa mère.**

 **Rendez-vous samedi pour ses infos à elle.**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : Pourquoi samedi et pas vendredi ? Parce que vendredi j'ai le gala de mon école. Donc, no time.**


	29. 10 infos sur Saaya Kondou

**Bonjour à tous et à toute ! (Bonsoir, Salut, Hola, Hi...)**  
 **Sans plus attendre, voici les dix infos sur Saaya Kondou, la mère de Tayuya. Un personnage assez librement inspiré du caractère de Miwako Sato (tapez sur Google).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) La seule et unique peur de Saaya Kondou, c'est que son travail déborde sur sa vie de famille.

2) Son plus grand défaut est sans doute son manque de féminité. Bon, après, ses supérieurs ne s'en plaignent pas. Les suspects qu'elle interroge finissent toujours par parler. Et son mari la trouve parfaite comme elle est.

3) Sa couleur préféré est le noir profond, comme les cheveux de son mari. On est des amoureux fusionnels ou on ne l'est pas.

4) Elle est allergique aux poils de chat.

5) Étant petite, elle voulait devenir Yakuza. Puis, au collège, elle a pris un tournant à 180°, et a décidé d'entrer dans la police.

6) Peu après son mariage, elle portait son alliance tout le temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un suspect ne la torde après un accrochage. Depuis, elle ne la porte quasiment plus.

7) Elle aime beaucoup aller à la piscine, faire quelques longueurs, et distraire le type qu'elle suit avec son généreux décolleté.

8) Si Saaya avait été plus présente pendant l'adolescence de sa fille, Orochimaru n'aurait jamais pu lui faire de mal.

9) Saaya a planqué des caméras dans la chambre de sa fille. Quand elle restait tard au bureau, Saaya regardait Tayuya dormir. Et ça lui donnait la force de continuer.

10) Son plus grand rêve est d'abolir la peine de mort.

* * *

 **Non, Tayuya ne sait pas pour la 9. Saaya a retiré les caméras vers les quatorze ans de sa fille.  
Oui, le Japon pratique encore la peine de mort.**

 **Kissoux ! Et, visitez donc l'histoire principale, you know why.**


	30. L'académie des magnolias

**Hey ! I'm back !**

 **Le voilà, il est nécessaire à ceux qui ne savent pas s'orienter. Il est pour tout les lecteur perdu. Il est beau, il est écrit, voici, le plan de l'académie !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : Un vrai plan aurait été plus parlant, mais, je sais pas dessiner...**

* * *

L'académie est installée dans la vallée d'Aimi, et est entourée des collines et de la forêt du même nom. Avant sa construction, le terrain était occupé par cinq villes de petites tailles. Les noms des sections actuelles reprennent l'emplacement et les noms de ces villes. La seule zone où la forêt a été complètement rasé il y a cinquante ans est le Cœur. De toutes les sections, seules Kiri, Suna et Konoha n'ont pas beaucoup changés depuis leur reconstruction. Les deux autres se sont par contre étendues jusqu'à toucher le Cœur.

Avec ces cinq sections, on pourrait penser que l'académie a une forme de pentagone, mais c'est faux. Suna, Iwa et Kumo sont de biens plus grandes sections que Konoha, et surtout Kiri. En réalité, vue du ciel, l'académie est quasiment de forme ronde. Le terrain des magnolias est encaissé dans une vallée. Des cinq sections, seules Kiri et Konoha ont un accès direct vers l'extérieur de la vallée, les autres doivent emprunter un chemin passant par le cœur. En partant de Konoha et en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, nous avons, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa puis Suna. Ces cinq sections encadrent le cœur. En terme d'espace, Kiri est la plus petite de toutes les sections. Le Cœur et Konoha sont deux fois plus grands. Et les trois autres sections sont trois fois plus grandes que Kiri. Quand à la forêt, elle occupe un espace deux fois supérieur à celui occupé par Iwa.

L'académie possède un réseau de transport en commun très développé. Au cœur, une gare permet aussi bien de se rendre à Tokyo qu'aux petites villes comme Uzushio. Cette gare possède cinq voies. Deux desserves deux gares différentes de Tokyo, et des gares de moindre importance sur le chemin. Une autre part vers le nord, une deuxième vers le Sud, et la dernière traverse la montagne pour aller en direction de Kyoto. Cette dernière ligne passe dans la forêt entre Iwa et Suna. Les trois autres empruntent la sortie de la vallée avant de bifurquer.

Comme autre transport, il y a le tram. Celui fait le tour de l'académie et possède huit stations, une pour Kiri et Konoha et deux pour Kumo, Iwa et Suna. Pour se déplacer au sein des sections, il y a cinq lignes de bus. Une pour chaque section menant vers le cœur. Celles des sections universitaires sont particulières du fait qu'elles circulent aussi dans toute la section. Deux sections sont équipées de pistes d'hélicoptères, Suna et le Coeur.

En terme de transport, l'académie possède quelques routes. Bien évidement, une part de chaque section et va vers le cœur pour les lignes de bus. Mais, Kiri et Konoha sont à demi-cerclées d'une route qui permet d'accéder aux logements du personnel de l'académie. Le Cœur, Kumo et Iwa n'étant séparées par des forêts, sont globalement cerclé par une route pour les mêmes raisons. Une autre route sépare le Cœur de ces deux sections. Suna est encadré d'un côté par le train, d'un autre par le tram, et une route la sépare de la forêt et rejoint le Cœur. Une autre route, s'enfonçant dans les montagnes permet d'accéder au terrain d'entraînement. Pour sortir de la vallée, il n'y que deux routes, l'une passant entre Konoha et Kiri. Et la seconde juste par Kiri. Mais, des centaines de chemins de randonnée sinuent dans les alentours de l'académie.

Que ce soit par le train, la voiture ou en hélicoptère, toutes les manières d'entrer à l'académie sont très surveillées. Une grille coupe la route entre la vallée de la fin et Kiri. Un barrage avec gardiens surveille la route principale. Ils ne fouillent pas toutes les voitures, mais des caméras de surveillance filment chaque plaque. Personne ne peut entrer dans l'académie sans être fiché. Par le train, entre la dernière station avant l'académie et le Cœur, tous les passagers sont contrôlés. Une personne sans billet est immédiatement arrêtée et renvoyée chez elle encadrée de policiers.

 _ **Konoha**_

Konoha est avec Kiri la section la plus au Sud de l'académie. Au Nord -Est, la forêt sépare Konoha de Suna. À l'Ouest, elle la sépare de la route menant vers l'extérieur, des voies ferrées et de Kiri, et au Nord-Ouest, du Cœur. Au Sud-Est, Konoha est bordée de collines montagneuses. La section de Konoha a une forme d'un cercle. Le long du diamètre, la route reliant Konoha au Centre passe. Le demi-cercle côté Cœur, permet d'accéder aux habitations du personnel. De l'autre côté, se trouve la section proprement dite.

À l'extrême Ouest, se trouvent les trois bâtiments de cours de Konoha. Les deux premiers, sont rectangulaires, et accueillent respectivement les activités d'intérieur et l'espace de restauration. Le premier fait trois étages et le second deux. L'espace de restauration accueille bien évidement le self. Mais aussi une cafétéria, un café, et un petit restaurant. Ce dernier est un endroit privilégié pour les professeurs. Le café est situé au premier étage, sur une arche qui surplombe la cour. Le dernier bâtiment contiennent les salles de cours et l'administration. Celui-ci a la forme d'un L. Une branche pour le collège et une autre pour le lycée. Chaque branche accueille quarante-cinq salles de cours plus trois salles de biologies, trois salles de chimie, trois salles de physiques et trois salles informatiques. Entre les deux se trouve l'administration, la bibliothèque, le bureau des surveillants, la salle des professeurs et le bureau du Hokage. Ce bâtiment est situé à l'extrême limite de la section et fait cinq étages, derrière lui s'étend la forêt. Le bâtiment des activités est quand à lui longé par la route diamétrale de la section. Ces trois bâtiments encadrent une cour où est installé un terrain de basket, quelques tables de ping-pong, des tables et des bancs. Un immense saule pleureur pousse au milieu. Afin de sortir de la cour, il faut passer par l'arche de l'espace de restauration.

En sortant de la cour, on atteint une vaste esplanade desservant les dortoirs, l'amphithéâtre de Konoha, le stade d'athlétisme, le terrain de foot et la piscine extérieure. Cette dernière longe la route diamétrale dont elle est séparée par quelques arbres. Le stade de foot est inclut dans la piste d'athlétisme. Eux aussi longent la route diamétrale. Des gradins sont accessibles à partir de l'esplanade. Dos aux gradins, s'élève l'amphithéâtre de Konoha. Les dortoirs eux, sont proches de la forêt. Ce sont deux grands bâtiments en forme de U. Le creux est orienté vers la piscine, et deux branches des dortoirs se font faces. Entre les deux dortoirs, une esplanade fleuries comportent quelques fontaines. Le dortoir féminin est le plus proche de la cour. Les dortoirs ont quatre étages et un sous-sol avec un bain japonais.

Le dojo borde le dortoir masculin. C'est un ensemble de plusieurs salles d'apprentissages reliées par des chemins parquetés couverts encadrants de petits jardins japonais. Ces bâtiments fond face au stade d'athlétisme. Une chemin les sépare, permettant d'accéder au centre des sports aquatiques, au gymnase, aux terrains et à la piste de ski. Le gymnase et les terrains bordent la route diamétrale à la suite du stade d'athlétisme. La piste de ski est située juste à côté du Dojo. Le centre des sports aquatiques est comme le dojo, constitué d'un ensemble de bâtiments plus petits. Il est situé entre les terrains et la piste de ski.

L'arrêt de tram de Konoha se situe entre le dojo et la piste de ski. Il faut prendre un petit chemin dans la forêt pour y accéder. Il est environ à une cinquantaine de mètres des bâtiments. L'arrêt de bus menant au cœur est situé entre la piscine extérieure et le stade d'athlétisme. Un parking est installé derrière le bâtiment des activités pour les visiteurs extérieurs ou pour le personnel dont les habitations sont à l'extrême de la section.

 _ **Kiri**_

La section de Kiri est bien plus petite que celle de Konoha. Elle compte pourtant le même nombre d'élèves. Cependant, seuls les élèves âgés de huit ans ou plus sont acceptés en internat. Soit à partir de la sixième année de primaire, à l'âge de huit ou neuf ans. Au Nord et Nord-Est, la forêt sépare Kiri de Kumo et du Cœur. À l'Ouest, derrière un vallon et des collines boisées, s'étend une autre vallée peuplée, la vallée de la fin. Une route bordée d'antiques statues permet d'y accéder. Tout comme Konoha, Kiri a une forme vaguement circulaire. Une route la coupe en son diamètre et permet d'accéder au Cœur, et à la vallée de la fin.

En plein centre de la section, s'étendent les zones de cours. Deux structure rectangulaires de trois étages chacune. Elles abritent les salles de cours et les bureaux des surveillants. L'un des bâtiments accueille les élèves de la première année à la cinquième année de cours, donc non à l'internat. Il comporte vingt-cinq salles de cours, une salle de musique et trois salles de dortoirs. Le deuxième accueille les élèves de la sixième à la neuvième année de cours, donc possiblement en internat. Celui-ci possède vingt salles de cours, quatre salles de sciences et une salle de musique. Un troisième bâtiment, lui aussi rectangulaire mais de seulement deux étages, accueille l'espace de restauration, l'administration, la bibliothèque et le bureau du Mizukage. Ces trois bâtiments délimitent une cour fermée, donnant sur la route, et l'arrêt de bus menant au Cœur. Quelques structures de jeux sont disséminés dans cette cour. Les deux bâtiments de cours se faisant face. Derrière le bâtiment administratif se trouve l'arrêt de tram de la section. Et encore derrière s'étend la forêt. Derrière le bâtiment des élèves de la première à la cinquième année, se trouvent le gymnase, les terrains et la piscine. Les dortoirs sont installés derrière le bâtiment de cours des élèves pouvant potentiellement y entrer.

Ces deux dortoirs sont de forme rectangulaire et font quatre étages. Entre eux, s'étend, comme pour Konoha, un espace fleuri. Mais, celui-ci est encadré de grilles. Toute la section est extrêmement grillagée. Le demi-cercle dévolu aux élèves est encadré d'une grille. Une autre sépare les dortoirs des zones de cours et une dernière sépare la section de sa voie de tram. Un parking, à côté de la cour, permet aux parents de déposer leurs enfants. Ce sont majoritairement des membres du personnel ou des habitants de la vallée de la fin.

 _ **Kumo**_

La section de Kumo est dédiés aux arts et aux sports. Elle a vaguement une forme de trapèze. Au Sud, la forêt sépare Kumo de Kiri. Mais seule une route la sépare du Coeur. Et une rangée d'arbre d'Iwa. Bien que bordée de buisson, ces arbres n'ont jamais empêché des étudiants alcoolisés ou non de passer. Au Nord, Kumo est enclavée par de hautes falaises, très appréciées des fanatiques de l'escalade. C'est au pied de ces falaises que Kumo est la plus large, et c'est là que passe le tram. Le premier arrêt dessert plutôt la section arts, et le second la section sports.

Ainsi, tout le Nord-Ouest de Kumo est envahi par les atelier de peinture, sculpture, photographie... Cela n'occupe cependant qu'un quart de cette section. Au Nord-Est, les sports sont à l'honneur, avec plus de la moitié de Kumo établie en terrains, gymnases, piscines... Tous aux normes olympiques. Le quart restant est dédié aux cours magistraux, aux logements étudiants, à la bibliothèque universitaire, aux bureaux des étudiants et à l'administration, dont le bureau du Raikage. Ce quart est collé contre le Cœur. Des infirmeries et des bureaux-relais administratifs sont répartis un peu partout dans la section. Au départ, la zone administrative se situait à l'actuel emplacement du terrain d'athlétisme de normes olympiques.

Kumo étant très étendue, une ligne de bus la parcourt. Elle va d'un arrêt de tram à l'autre en passant par le cœur. Elle dessert tous les ateliers, et la plupart des terrains. Le seul sport pratiqué hors de Kumo est l'équitation. Pour se rendre au centre équestre, les étudiants doivent traverser le Cœur du Nord au Sud. Même si le service de bus est très bien maîtrisé, la plupart des étudiants de Kumo se déplacent à pied.

 _ **Iwa**_

Tout comme Kumo, Iwa a une forme de trapèze. Mais elle n'est pas bordée de falaises. Ainsi, derrière la ligne de tram, au Nord, s'étendent quelques habitations isolées. Celle de Zabuza par exemple. À l'Est, la ligne de chemin de fer menant vers Kyoto sépare Iwa de Suna. Et une route la sépare du Centre. Tout comme Kumo, deux lignes de tram la desservent, situé à un quart des extrêmes de la section. Une ligne de bus dessert aussi les deux, passant par le Coeur.

Les enseignements d'Iwa sont très diversifiés. Ils vont des écoles de langues à la restauration en passant par les écoles d'ingénieurs. Cependant, les enseignements sont rassemblés par genre. Sciences ensembles, littérature d'un côté, économie d'un autre... En plus de ces carrières très intellectuelles, Iwa forme, en partenariat avec Suna, des pompiers. Tout comme à Kumo, l'administration et le bureau du Tsuchikage sont situés près du Cœur. Des infirmeries et des relais administratifs sont disposés dans chaque zone d'enseignement. Initialement, la zone administrative était en plein centre de la section mais une extension de la fac de lettre a forcé son déménagement plus au Sud.

 _ **Suna**_

Officiellement, cette section fait quasiment la même taille qu'Iwa ou Kumo. Mais ça, c'est seulement si on ne prend en compte que la partie délimitée par la forêt, le cœur et la ligne de tramway. Cette section de forme trapézoïdale est à l'Est du Cœur. La forêt au Sud-Ouest la sépare de Konoha. Elle s'étend jusqu'après la ligne de tramway qui la sépare des collines. À l'Ouest, la ligne de chemin de fer délimite sa frontière avec Iwa. Quelques passages aériens permettent tout de même des échanges.

Au plus près du Coeur, se trouve l'administration, puis, les salles et amphithéâtres de cours. En s'éloignant encore du cœur, on arrive aux gymnases et terrains de sports et d'entraînement. Ensuite seulement s'étendent les résidences universitaires. Au-delà de la ligne de tramway, il y a les terrains de tir, les pistes d'aviation et les zones de simulation de combat. Cette section a pour vocation de créer l'élite des officiers de l'armée japonaise. Trois cursus de base sont disponibles, armée de l'air, armée de terre et armée de l'air. Il y a après des sous-spécialisation en cuisinier, génie militaire, contre-espionnage, et tout un tas de choses classées top secret. Officieusement, l'académie forme aussi les futurs membres du PSB, le service secret japonais. Quelques classes sont dédiées à la formation des futurs policiers.

Entre Suna et Konoha, de nombreuses habitations sont nichées au sein de la forêt. Une légende dit qu'une route permettant de quitter Suna passe dans cette forêt. Mais, Google maps n'en dit rien, les randonneurs ne l'ont jamais vu, les yakuzas ne l'ont pas empruntée pour entrer en contact avec Orochimaru. Et bien évidemment, cette route n'existant pas ne mène pas directement au domaine du clan Sasaki. Mais où allez-vous donc cherches ces idées saugrenues !

 _ **Cœur**_

Comme son nom l'indique, c'est le centre névralgique de l'académie. Accolé à Suna, Iwa et Kumo sur tout son fronton Nord, il est séparé de Kiri et Konoha par la forêt au Sud. Il est cerclé d'une route délimitant grossièrement ses frontières. Le centre équestre, et un grand nombre d'habitations, situés en-dehors de celle-ci font tout de même partis du Cœur. De sa route frontière, part la voie rapide permettant de quitter la vallée d'Aimi et donc l'académie.

Au centre du Cœur, se trouve une place. Celle-ci à une forme rectangulaire dans la direction Nord-Sud. C'est là que passe les bus venant de toutes les section. Six structures encadrent cette place. L'hôpital, prend la moitié du côté Est de la place, et s'étend ensuite vers l'extérieur. À ses côtés se trouvent la caserne des pompiers et le commissariat. Au Nord, se trouve la gare. Tout le pan Ouest donne accès au centre commercial. Enfin, la façade Sud est le palais des congrès de l'académie. Il est constitué d'une immense salle de spectacle pouvant accueillir jusqu'à cinq mille personnes, et d'autres salles plus petites.

Au Nord, derrière la gare, les voies ferrées passent entre Iwa et Suna. À l'Est, la caserne de pompier et les policiers partagent un terrain d'entraînement. Derrière, s'étend l'hôpital, jusqu'à la forêt marquant la limite du Cœur. Après la route-frontière, se trouve le centre équestre. À l'Ouest, derrière le centre commercial, s'étend une zone d'habitations. Et enfin, derrière le palais des congrès, au Sud, se trouve toute la zone administrative des magnolias. Beaucoup d'habitations sont situés dans cette zone, ce qui fait que le Cœur ressemble à une vraie ville. Curiosité particulière, une construction est resté d'avant la création de l'académie. À l'Ouest, profondément enfoui dans la forêt, un salon de thé et son propriétaire subsistent.

* * *

 **Voilà, un chapitre qui sera bien pratique lors du festival !**

 **Et tant qu'on y est, j'ai casé quelques petites références au manga. Et, il y a aussi quelques détails important pour l'histoire principale. Hu hu hu...**

 **Kissoux !**


	31. 10 infos sur Yae Nakamura

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Les 10 infos sont de retour ! Et voici la très chère maman des jumeaux Sakon et Ukon.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

1) Yae Nakamura est la fille aînée d'une famille d'agriculteurs. Elle a pourtant toujours eu horreur de la boue.

2) Toute son enfance, Yae a travaillé avec ses parents pour aider à l'éducation de ses frères et sœurs, aux travaux des champs, aux tâches ménagères, sur le travail scolaire afin de pouvoir entrer dans un bon lycée... Aujourd'hui, elle est encore incapable de s'arrêter de travailler.

3) Sa couleur préférée est le blanc. Parce que c'était celle de ses draps, et que les voir signifiait enfin un peu de repos.

4) La mère de Yae a tellement cuisiné de haricots rouges que Yae ne les supporte plus.

5) Depuis qu'elle est enfant, Yae a voulu quitter sa campagne natale. Peu importe le métier, mais elle voulait partir.

6) À son entrée à l'université, Yae avait honte de ses mains abîmées par le travail et de ses kilos en trop.

7) Au lycée, Yae n'avait pas le temps d'être dans un club de sport. À l'université, elle a découvert le kendo. Ses mains étaient tellement calleuses que la première cession ne lui a donné aucune ampoule. Ses camarades l'ont alors appelée « Samouraï-chan ».

8) Si les jumeaux avaient été sous la tutelle d'Orochimaru, Yae aurait été une prostituée tuée par un de ses clients.

9) Yae a rencontré Gaku à l'université. La différence de caractère entre eux (la petite boulotte hyperactive et le grand athlète naïf) était tellement énorme, que personne n'a jamais compris comment ils ont finis par se marier.

10) Le plus grand rêve de Yae, c'est de donner à ses enfants une vie moins dure que la sienne. Mais, sa carrière de DRH lui a fait oublier cet objectif.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Vendredi, on se retrouve pour le père des jumeaux !**

 **Sinon, je n'ai pas eut de retour sur le chapitre précédent. Le plan de l'académie vous a aidé ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Passionément ? A la folie ? Pas du tout ?**

 **Kissoux** !


	32. 10 infos sur Gaku Nakamura

**Heu, désolée ? J'ai totalement oublié de poster ce 10 infos. C'est l'effet trou noir des vacances ! Mais, vous en faîtes pas, je commence mon stage lundi 19, juste là ! Donc, je vais reprendre un rythme de vie sans grasse mat' ni journée passée à ne rien faire... Oui, c'est quand j'ai le moins de temps libre que j'écris et poste mieux !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse avec le père des jumeaux !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Gaku Nakamura est le fils de propriétaires d'une auberge. Mais, il a toujours eu horreur d'être à la réception.

2) Il a passé toute son enfance à aider ses parents. En retour, eux l'aidait pour ses devoirs. Il a encore la mauvaise habitude, à 50 ans passé, de demander de l'aide à sa mère pour remplir des papiers administratifs. Ce qui exaspère sa femme.

3) Gaku aime beaucoup la couleur. Toutes les couleurs. Il a passé des jours à peindre (et à s'amuser comme un petit fou) les différentes pièces de la maison qu'il a acheté avec Yae. Et régulièrement, il change les teintes.

4) Gaku aime presque autant jardiner que redécorer la maison. Du coup, il passe tous ses dimanches à bichonner ses arbustes et son gravier.

5) Étant enfant, Gaku voulait tout un tas de chose, mais certainement pas reprendre l'auberge familiale. Il la laissait volontiers à sa grande sœur.

6) Au collège, Gaku a commencé le théâtre. Acteur jusqu'au bout des ongles, il portait les costumes pendant des jours entier.

7) Heureusement, il a finit par se mettre à l'athlétisme. Les professeurs allaient finir par ne plus avoir assez d'heures dans l'année pour le punir de ne pas porter l'uniforme.

8) Si les jumeaux avait été sous la tutelle d'Orochimaru, ils n'auraient jamais su qui était leur vrai père.

9) Environ six mois après la naissance des jumeaux, Yae et Gaku se disputaient sans cesse. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs crut qu'ils allaient finir par divorcer. Cette perspective l'a tellement effrayé qu'il a traîné sa femme chez un conseiller conjugal. En faîte, c'était juste une grosse dépression post-partum. Les Nakamura décidèrent sagement de se contenter de leurs jumeaux.

10) Son plus grand rêve, Gaku le vit. Il est marié à une femme formidable, il a deux merveilleux enfants, un travail d'architecte plutôt sympa et une maison géniale. Gaku est heureux.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! On se retrouve... bientôt ! Pour les parents de Kin !**

 **Kissoux !**


	33. 10 infos sur Wakaba Tsuchi

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **La voilà, la magnifique maman de Kin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Wakaba Tsuchi est le parfait modèle de l'épouse japonaise. Discrète, aimable et efficace. Elle déteste cette image, mais ça a sauvé plus d'une fois la face à son époux.

2) Le plus gros défaut de Wakaba, est sans nul doute sa fâcheuse tendance à passer littéralement des heures à se préparer.

3),Avec ses cheveux couleur d'encre et son teint de porcelaine, toutes les couleurs vont à Wakaba. Même si elle a une certaine préférence pour le vermillon.

4) L'été elle aime s'asseoir dehors la nuit, sentir le parfum des fleurs et contempler la lune.

5) Étant enfant, elle passait son temps à vagabonder dans la nature environnant le domaine de ses parents. Elle a longuement songé à devenir exploratrice.

6) Peu importe ce qu'elle porte, Wakaba est magnifique. Ce que beaucoup jalousent.

7) Chaque jour, Wakaba sert le thé dans les règles de l'art. C'est un rituel dont elle est la maîtresse et qu'elle ne sacrifierait pour rien au monde.

8) Si Wakaba avait été telle que l'image qu'elle projette, Kin aurait été encore plus seule.

9) Reita pense que sa rencontre avec Wakaba est parfaitement fortuite. Le père de Kin est un requin de la politique, mais il a vraiment tendance à croire sa femme bien moins rusée qu'elle ne l'est.

10) Wakaba rêvait d'une vie d'aventure à parcourir le monde. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants et encore moins de mari. Mais, elle a fini par s'incliner face à la société. Et œuvre désormais à laisser le choix à sa fille.

* * *

 **Un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, et que l'on découvrira plus en avant lors du festival !**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : You know what to do.**


	34. 10 infos sur Reita Tsuchi

**Hey !**

 **Voici quelques petites infos sur le père de Kin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Reita Tsuchi est le parfait modèle du japonais. Grand, épaules larges, visage aux traits altiers... Sauf qu'il est physiquement incapable de nouer correctement un obi. Mais il arrive à faire un nœud de cravate.

2) Il a horreur de ne pas être obéit. Ça le met dans une rage démesurée. Sa fille a hérité de son caractère explosif.

3) Il ne voit pas l'intérêt d'avoir une couleur préférée. Sauf lorsque Wakaba porte ce si joli ensemble vermillon...

4) Depuis qu'il est enfant, Reita est fasciné par les chrysalides et les papillons. Il est souvent parti observé la naissance des papillons.

5) Il est entré en politique un peu par défaut, histoire de suivre la vocation familiale.

6) Il a essayé de porter des nœuds papillons. Aujourd'hui encore, il traque sans pitié toutes les photographies où il apparaît portant ces choses atroces.

7) Tous les matins, Reita fait du Tai Chi. Sauf lorsque Wakaba sort nue du lit.

8) Si Kin avait été sous la tutelle d'Orochimaru, Reita aurait été un alcoolique violent.

9) Avant d'être marié, Reita observait Wakaba. Oui, comme un stalker, avec les jumelles, l'appareil photo et la cachette dans l'arbre. Mais, ça, il n'avouera jamais à quel point elle le fascinait.

10) C'est terriblement mégalo, mais Reita souhaiterait devenir empereur.

* * *

 **Voilà, avec les parents de Kin j'ai voulu donner l'image d'un couple conformiste aux instinct rock !**

 **Kissoux !**


	35. 10 infos sur Yashiro Kimura

**Hey !**

 **Voici aujourd'hui, le premier des papas de Kidomaru ! Bon, homophobes, passez votre chemin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Yashiro Kimura n'a que deux peurs dans sa vie. Que Daisuke s'en aille. Et que Kidomaru leur soit retiré.

2) Ce que Daisuke déteste le plus chez son compagnon, c'est bien les scènes qu'il fait au restaurant. Parce que ce vin n'est absolument pas accordé au repas !

3) Yashiro adore observer un vin se dorer aux rayons du soleil. Il peut passer de longues minutes à l'observer avant de le goûter.

4) Tous les ans, Yashiro entraîne Daisuke et Kidomaru dans une grande randonnée dans les vignes japonaises. Il essaye depuis des années de les convaincre d'aller visiter l'Italie ou la France.

5) Depuis qu'il est enfant, Yashiro est fasciné par le vin. Il a commencé à en boire dès l'âge de quatorze ans. Sans que ses parents soient au courant.

6) Yashiro a bon goût et sait s'habiller. Et « mettre son petit cul en valeur » citation de Daisuke.

7) Il n'est pas du tout sportif. Mais vraiment pas du tout. En-dehors de ses biens aimées randonnées dans les vignes, il est bien plus heureux assis sur son canapé.

8) Si Kidomaru avait eu une famille hétérosexuelle, Yashiro n'aurait pas été si différent. Après, quand à savoir qui de Daisuke ou lui aurait été une femme...

9) Officiellement, Kidomaru n'a pas de mère. Il a été trouvé sur le pas de la porte du couple. C'est Yashiro qui a déclaré sa naissance, sans donner de mère. Il a pendant longtemps cherché la mère biologique de son fils, mais sans succès.

10) C'est sans doute un peu surfait, mais le plus grand rêve de Yashiro, c'est de pouvoir se marier avec Daisuke.

* * *

 **Et voilà, perso, j'aime beaucoup Daisuke et Yashiro ! Vous en faîtes pas, on va les voir pendant le festival ! Comme tous les parents !**

 **Demain, je publie le 10 infos suivant, sur l'autre papa de Kidomaru, Daisuke !**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : Allez donc faire un tour sur l'histoire principale...**


	36. 10 infos sur Daisuke Kimura

**... Oui, je sais, j'ai oublié de le publier... Désolée... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Daisuke Kimura adore les araignées. Il passe son temps à les étudier. Et pourtant, il a peur des libellules.

2) Il ramène du travail à la maison. Et Yashiro déteste ça. Surtout depuis qu'une tarentule s'est échappée dans l'appartement et qu'il a fallut lui courir après.

3) Daisuke adore le jaune des blés doucement caressés par le soleil.

4) Il est allergique à la pollution. C'est pourquoi lui et Yashiro vivent dans une petite ville dans la périphérie de Kyoto.

5) Enfant, Daisuke était un sacré sacripant, toujours à courir partout, et à chercher les ennuis. Personne ne pensait qu'il deviendrait un grand chercheur.

6) Peu après avoir rencontré Yashiro, ils se sont fait des mèches colorées. Rouge pour le châtain Yashiro. Et bleu électrique pour le brun Daisuke. Sa mère en a hurlé d'effroi. Pourtant, ça lui allait plutôt bien.

7) Il adore le base-ball. Il a dans son armoire, la panoplie complète du bon joueur de base-ball. Il a été un peu déçu que Kidomaru ne prenne pas base-ball à l'académie.

8) Si Kidomaru avait eut une famille hétérosexuelle, Daisuke n'aurait pas été si différent. Après, quand à savoir qui de Yashiro ou lui aurait été une femme...

9) Yashiro n'a pas retrouvé la mère de Kidomaru. Daisuke si. Dans un cimetière. Tuée par son propre père qui l'accusait d'avoir souillé l'honneur de sa famille par sa grossesse précoce. Daisuke n'a rien dit. Mais, il s'est promis de tout révéler à la majorité de son fils.

10) Ce n'est pas un rêveur. Il sait qu'il y a peu de chance que le Japon reconnaisse le mariage homosexuel. Trop de problèmes de natalités. Tant pis, il a pris le nom de son compagnon.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! On se retrouve bientôt pour parler de... la famille Uzumaki !**

 **Kissoux !**


	37. 10 infos sur Chizuru Kurosawa

**Bonjour !**

 **L'été s'achève sans que je n'ai achevé les chapitres couvrant le festival. Lundi et mardi sont bouclés, mercredi en cours. Jeudi et vendredi, vous devinez la suite. J'ai hésité à poster les chapitres écris. Mais, je préfère tous les terminer, les poster cinq semaines d'affiler et ensuite écrire au feeling les chapitres bouclant l'intrigues (l'historie s'achève 2 chapitres après le festival, on est proche mes amis !). Le gros problème du festival... En fait, y'en a pas qu'un seul. Parce que voilà ce qu'il y aura dans le festival :**  
 **\- Un aperçu de toutes les activités**  
 **\- 69 points de vues différents sur cinq chapitres (oui, ça fait beaucoup), bon ok, y'en avait 32 dans le chapitre 12, mais...**  
 **\- un tour d'horizon de TOUTES les histoires d'amour de l'histoire (actuellement, y'en a 8 en cours, et je prépare le terrain pour la dizaine qui arrive)**  
 **\- TOUS les personnages secondaires vont faire au moins une apparition sur les cinq jours que durent le festival (vous voyez les 10 infos, voilà pourquoi !)**  
 **\- BEAUCOUP d'indices cachés pour l'apothéose du vendredi (à 19h05 précisément, dans la time line de la fic)**  
 **\- un casse-tête d'organisation afin que les personnages ne soient pas à deux endroits en même temps (la raison pour laquelle je regrette de vous avoir transmis mes tableaux, sans eux, j'aurai pu dédoubler tous les personnages et faciliter l'écriture !)**  
 **\- et l'inspiration qui me pousse vers les Marvel (c'est pas le bon fandom, crétin de cerveau !).**

 **Voilà, une longue explication sur le pourquoi du comment du bazar.**

 **Je vous laisse maintenant avec un personnage entraperçu lors du réveillon du nouvel an, Chizuru Kurosawa.**

* * *

1) Chizuru est la fille aînée du chef du clan Kurosawa. C'est un petit clan, mais avec des rêves de grandeur.

2) Depuis qu'elle est enfant, elle côtoie les Uchiha. Quand ses parents travaillaient, elle était gardée par la même nourrice qu'Itachi, Sasuke et Obito.

3) Elle est née entre Itachi et Obito et a un an d'écart avec chaque. Leurs parents les appelaient le trio KuroIwa (Noire Terre)

4) Elle a toujours considéré Sasuke comme son petit frère. Et même si lui refuse de l'admettre, il l'aime comme une sœur.

5) Par contre, sa relation avec Itachi et Obito n'a jamais tourné de façon fraternelle.

6) À quinze ans elle s'est aperçue qu'Itachi et Obito étaient très mal à l'aise sur le sujet des relations amoureuses. Depuis, elle s'amuse comme une petite folle à les faire tourner en bourrique en leur lançant des regards énamourés et autres sournoiseries.

7) Itachi a très vie compris le manège, et a cessé de jouer à son jeu. Pas Obito. Pendant quatre ans, Chizuru l'a harcelé de romance, face à laquelle il fuyait.

8) Si Chizuru a arrêté de harceler Obito, c'est parce que leur relation d'avant lui manquait. Faire des farces, c'était bien, mais là, ça commençait à être un peu long.

9) Chizuru est partie étudié aux États-Unis à la fin du lycée. Elle y serait sans doute restée si son copain ne l'avait pas larguée comme une vulgaire chaussette. Et elle n'aurait jamais participé aux repas de famille animés des Uchiha.

10) Chizuru n'a jamais étudié à l'académie des magnolias. Elle ne l'a jamais voulu. Pourtant, l'académie a déterminé bien des choses dans sa vie.

* * *

 **Voilà, un personnage sans réelle importance, sauf pour un Uchiha en particulier (hu hu hu). Mais ça, c'est à voir dans l'épilogue !**

 **Ah, tant que j'y pense, j'écris Uchiha, mais Uchiwa est aussi un orthographe valide. Et comme Iwa ça veut dire terre, et Kuro noir... Vous comprenez la facilitée du jeu de mot pourri !**

 **Kissoux !**


	38. 10 infos sur Yumi Haneda

**Hey !**

 **Voici quelques infos sur l'amie d'Ayame !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : le mercredi du festival est bouclé. Plus que jeudi et vendredi.**

* * *

1) Yumi Haneda, c'est une hectomorphe. Et elle déteste ça, pourquoi ne peut-elle donc pas prendre du poids comme tout le monde quand elle s'enfile un pot de nutella ?

2) Elle adore la pâtisserie. Mais, elle a peur de ne pas pouvoir exercer sa créativité une fois hors de l'académie.

3) Elle adore le rose. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais seulement en pâtisserie. Sinon, vous ne la verrez jamais porter cette : « Couleur de nunuche ».

4) Elle est allergique au patriarcat. Depuis qu'elle a quatre ans, elle dit qu'elle épousera celui qu'elle demandera en mariage. Et si c'est lui qui demande d'abord, elle le fera poireauter.

5) Petite, Yumi voulait être policière, puis, joueuse de shoji. Mais, elle était vraiment trop réfractaire à l'autorité pour le premier. Et pas assez futée pour le second. Heureusement, la pâtisserie est une voie où elle s'épanouit pleinement.

6) Au lycée, elle n'était pas aux magnolias, Yumi a essayé de se décolorer les cheveux. Mais, elle a mal appliqué le produit et ses cheveux bruns ont affiché un pelage dalmatien durant des semaines.

7) Son sport favori est le cheer-leading. Mais elle ne supporte pas les équipe de sports. Non, elle agite ses pompons pour encourager les couples. Elle est la plus grande fan du couple que forment Ayame et Sasori. Elle leur a même offert une histoire de son cru assez … crue.

8) Si elle avait été une garce, elle aurait piqué Sasori à Ayame.

9) Ayame ne le sait pas, et elle ne doit pas le savoir, mais c'est Yumi qui a mangé le dernier cookie.

10) Yumi veut plein de choses, une belle maison, un mari, des enfants, un chat, un boulot sympa, des vacances au soleil... Enfin, ça c'est le détail. Tout ce qu'elle veut en vrai, c'est être heureuse.

* * *

 **Voilà, l'histoire principale avance, un peu plus vite. Mon objectif est de commencer la publication du festival avant fin septembre. Souhaitez moi bon courage !**

 **Kissoux !**


	39. 10 infos sur Midori Otori

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici quelques informations que le quatrième membre du CPFGM Kumo.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Midori Otori a une peur bleue des armes à feu.

2) Elle ne sait pas marcher. Elle passe son temps à sautiller, courir, faire la roue ou trottiner.

3) Contrairement à ce que son prénom pourrait laisser présager, elle déteste le vert. Sauf celui des arbres au printemps.

4) Midori adore passer du temps en forêt et photographier tout ce qu'elle voit. Elle tient sa passion de sa mère, avec qui elle a passé beaucoup de temps à se balader.

5) Enfant, elle voulait devenir pianiste. Mais elle a ensuite perdue trois doigts à sa main droite suite à un accident de voiture.

6) Après son accident, elle portait tout le temps des gants, pour masquer son infirmité. Sauf à l'école où c'était interdit. Elle se faisait alors victimiser par les autres enfants à cause de ça.

7) Elle adore tirer à l'arc. C'est un sport où n'avoir que deux doigts n'est pas gênant.

8) Si je n'avais pas eut besoin d'un quatrième personnage au sein du CPFGM Kumo, elle n'aurait jamais existé.

9) Après son accident, elle a mutilé une de ses poupée avant de la cacher dans son casier. Elle a alors fait une scène digne d'une tragédienne et fait punir ceux qui l'embêtait.

10) Elle voudrait bien trouver un homme qui n'aura pas de répugnance à lui prendre la main.

* * *

 **Ce personnage va avoir son moment de gloire. Pendant et après le festival. D'ailleurs, en parlant du festival, j'en suis à la moitié de jeudi. Mais je me sens boostée là, alors here we go !**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : Son nom de famille vient d'une série que j'ai doré : "Le clan des Otori".**


	40. 10 infos les sept épéistes de la brume

**Hey !**

 **Voici quelques informations sur les sept épéistes de la brume ! Je les trouve assez meugnon là-dessous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Originellement, le groupé était constitué de Jinin Akebino, Fuguki Suikazan, Jûzo Biwa, Jinpachi Munashi, Raïga Kurosuki, Ringo Ameyuri et Kushimaru Kuriare.

2) Jinin, Jûzo et Fuguki léguèrent leurs place à Mangetsu Hozuki, Zabuza Momochi et Kisame Hoshigaki quand ils se trouvèrent trop vieux pour ces « conneries ».

3) Mangetsu mourut assassiné ce qui libéra une place pour Chojuro. Et Jinpachi disparu en mer peu après l'emprisonnement d'Orochimaru. Sa place fut récupéré par Suigetsu.

4) Ringo est libraire, Raïga dirige un orphelinat, Kushimaru est acteur, Jinpachi était marin, Jûzo facteur, Jinin, secrétaire et Fuguki ouvrier.

5) Ce qui rapproche tous ces épéistes, c'est leurs origines Thaïlandaises, en plus de leur amour pour les combats violents au sabre.

6) Chaque sabreur à une technique propre, qu'il enseigne à la personne qui le remplacera en leur sein.

7) Malgré leurs grandes gueules et leur lacunes sentimentales, les épéistes ont assez de tact pour savoir quels sujets on ne peut aborder.

8) Zabuza et sa stérilité, Raïga et les enfants de son orphelinat qui restent, Ringo et ses cicatrices, Kushimaru et sa transexualité, Chojuro et sa copine, Suigetsu et sa malformation dentaire, Kisame et ses marques de naissance.

9) Certaines choses s'arrangent. Zabuza a adopté, Raïga utilise son temps libre pour trouver des foyers à ses enfants, les cicatrices de Ringo s'estompent, Kushimaru s'assume, Chojuro roucoule, Suigetsu sourit et Kisame aussi.

10) Faire partie de ce groupe, c'est être particulier, mais surtout être capable de s'assumer et d'aller de l'avant.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ALERTE !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre est sorti sur l'histoire principale. Kami-sama ! Le festival démarre !**


	41. 10 infos sur la Racine

**Salut !**

 **Je viens de retrouver ce petit bonhomme, planqué dans les dossiers des dossiers des dossiers des dossiers. (Oui, j'aime classer mes textes, pourquoi ?). Et en plus, ça m'arrange d'éviter de vous donner le 10 infos prévu à la base. Il faut que je le remanie. Il donne vraiment trop de spoilers.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Le signe de reconnaissance des membres la racine est censée représenté un arbre, et ensuite ses racines (cf chapitre 10, le moment où les anbus débarquent quand Tenten et Yuna jouent les paparazzis).

2) Chaque membre de la racine est totalement fidèle à Danzo, enfin, ils sont censés l'être.

3) La seule personne à connaître le visage de chaque membre de la racine, c'est Danzo. Si les membres de la racines se croisaient à visage découvert, ils ne se reconnaîtraient pas.

4) Comme c'est un secret, personne ne connaît l'existence de la racine. Mais comme c'est un secret, ceux qui n'en connaissent pas l'existence, en soupçonnent tout de même la présence.

5) Aucun membre de la racine n'a jamais tué personne par ordre direct de Danzo.

6) Pour créer la racine, Danzo a éliminé de nombreux chefs de gang. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, après tout, ils vendaient de la drogue et agressaient les filles.

7) Pas un seul anbus n'a un masque identique. Mais tous les membres de la racine ont un arbre stylisé en trompe-l'œil sur leur masque.

8) Hiruzen est persuadé que la racine est un mal nécessaire, et il n'a jamais rien fait pour la détruire.

9) Danzo est persuadé que la racine est nécessaire.

10) Les deux ont torts. La racine n'a pas de raison d'exister, les anbus sont déjà là pour ça.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Mais, nous sommes mardi ! Ce qui veux dire... #LesVraisSavent**

 **Kissoux !**


	42. 10 infos sur la famille Uzumaki

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici quelques informations sur le clan Uzumaki. Sans spoilers majeurs, ou presque.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Les Uzumaki, c'est une famille dont l'histoire remonte au confins de l'histoire du Japon. C'est aussi l'une des rares familles à ne pas en avoir l'orgueil gonflé comme un ballon d'hélium.

2) Dès sa création, cette famille s'est distinguée des autres par deux choses. Ils étaient roux, une rareté chez les japonais, et les femmes combattaient, toutes les femmes. Elles avaient un rang de samouraï équivalent à celui des hommes.

3) Fait encore plus curieux, même mariées, les Uzumaki gardaient leur nom de naissance. C'est pour ça qu'au Japon il y toujours été possible pour les hommes de prendre le nom de leur femme. On ne dit pas non à une Uzumaki.

4) Leurs ennemis se sont moqués d'eux. Jusqu'à la première bataille. Il n'y eut aucun survivant. Chez les ennemis. On ne rigole pas avec les femmes Uzumaki. Même celles qui ne portent ce nom qu'après leur mariage.

5) Tami Uzumaki a faillit épouser le futur empereur du Japon Komei. Mais, la famille était extrêmement controversée de part son goût pour l'occident. Pas grave, Tami en a fait son amant, et après sa mort, n'a jamais révélé le nom du père de ses enfants. Dommage, des Uzumaki sur le trône japonais, ç'aurait été drôle.

6) Même s'ils n'en font pas étalage, Kushina et Takeo sont assis sur un confortable héritage. La famille Uzumaki possède, et depuis des lustres, un nombre très important de dojo à son nom. Si Takeo n'a jamais voulu diriger quoique ce soit (son dada, c'est la médecine). Et que Kushina n'a jamais été capable de tenir une comptabilité décente. C'est Ryuku qui était prédisposé à gérer cet héritage. Avec sa disparition, aucun des deux survivant n'a eu la force de continuer, et c'est un responsable qui gère l'affaire.

7) Et se refiler les dojos comme un cadeau empoisonné a continué dans la génération suivante. Nagato n'a jamais juré que par l'armée. Naruto a toujours voulu être Hokage. Karin est physiquement incapable d'être organisée en-dehors d'un bloc opératoire. Et Kokoro a toujours voulu suivre les traces de sa cousine adorée.

8) Du coup, c'est Shin, l'éternel je ne sais quoi faire de ma vie qui a repris la direction des dojos. Avec l'aide de sa copine Miraï qui créa un lien virtuel en temps réel entre les différents dojos.

9) Si l'actuelle génération d'Uzumaki avait vécu au seizième siècle (âge d'or de la famille), ils aurait conquis le Japon. Et la société japonaise actuelle serait sans doute moins misogyne. Mais les hommes pourraient avoir peur des femmes rousses.

10) Peu importe à quel point vous êtes forts, les Uzumaki le seront toujours plus que vous. Parce que chez les Uzumaki, ce qui compte avant tout, c'est l'amour.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! N'est-elle donc pas belle cette famille ? On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour les Uchiha !**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : ... Dois-je vraiment vous dire d'aller voir l'histoire principale ? hu hu hu ...**


	43. 10 infos sur la famille Uchiha

**Salut ! Nous sommes mardi ! Dois-je vraiment en dire plus ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Le clan Uchiha est, comme les Hyuga, les Sarutobi et les Uzumaki, très ancien. Ils en sont très fiers, et perpétuent l'héritage familial : les constructions anti-sismique.

4) Ce n'est pas très glamour, sachant que les Uchiha était un clan de samouraï extrêmement puissant. Autant que le clan Uzumaki. Ce qui a fait d'eux des ennemis naturels. Encore aujourd'hui, une certaine rancœur traîne entre les deux clans.

3) Ce clan a pour particularité de donner naissance de très beaux enfants. Tous. Il n'y a pas de moches chez les Uchiha. Dans une échelle de beauté dite « standard », ils vont du passable à beau comme un dieu grec. Et Itachi est Apollon. Sans la fâcheuse tendance à draguer tout ce qui est humain.

4) Plus stéréotypé japonais que les Uchiha, il n'y a pas, ils sont tous bruns aux yeux noirs. Par contre, ils ont la peau tellement blanche qu'ils attrapent des coups de soleil chaque été.

5) La principale force des Uchiha c'est que le clan passe avant tout. Ils sont solidaires entre eux, même s'ils ne s'aiment pas.

6) C'est aussi leur principale faiblesse. Et ce qui fait que les Uzumaki leur ont botté le fessier à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient sur un champ de bataille.

7) Aujourd'hui, la plus grande crainte de Fugaku et Mikoto, c'est de n'être jamais grands-parents. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter, Sasuke n'a pût échapper à cette fille aux cheveux de couleur bizarre. Et Itachi a bien fini par se marier, tard certes, mais il s'est rattrapé en explosant la moyenne d'enfants par femme.

8) Obito a toujours été un gentil garçon très intelligent. Mais, avant, il ne cachait pas son intelligence. La mort de Shisui a tout changé.

9) Shisui, sans doute le chapitre le plus sombre de toute l'histoire des Uchiha. Le petit génie de Shisui, poussé par-delà ses limites par ses parents. Shisui, le petit ange qui s'est suicidé a à peine quatorze ans. Shisui qui a poussé Itachi a refuser la place d'héritier, à fuir vers l'armée.

10) Peu importe ce que traversent les Uchiha, ils finissent toujours par se relever, et se rassembler. Et finalement, peut être que ce qui les pousse en avant, ce n'est pas que le clan.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Par rapport au point 3, au début, je voulais mettre coureur de jupon. Et je me suis rappelée qu'Apollon était bisexuel. Et que mettre "coureur de chiton" risquait de ne parler qu'aux fans des grecs ou de Percy Jackson. Donc Apollon coure après les êtres humains.**

 **Et par rapport au point 7, au départ, j'avais nommé la femme de Sasuke. Puis, je me suis dit que vous laisser vous perdre en conjecture c'est mieux !**

 **Rendez-vous sur l'histoire principale.**

 **Kissoux !**


	44. 10 infos sur Arame Sasaki

**Hey !**

 **Nous allons enfin aborder un membre du clan Sasaki. Un membre plus important que tout. Un personnage, à l'origine de tout.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Depuis qu'elle est enfant, Arame a peur de finir seule. Elle préfère être mal accompagnée plutôt que ça.

2) Elle est très têtue. Mais elle sait reconnaître quand elle a tort. Assez paradoxal en soi.

3) Sa couleur préférée est le rose pâle. Comme les magnolias, emblème des Sasaki.

4) Son arbre préféré à toujours été le magnolias. Arame est très dévouée au clan. Bien plus qu'à l'œuvre de sa vie, l'académie.

5) Enfant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait devenir. Adolescente elle ne savait toujours pas. C'est presque heureux qu'elle n'ait jamais eu d'autre choix que de reprendre les rênes du clan à la suite de son père.

6) Arame s'habille toujours de façon traditionnelle et distinguée. Elle n'a pas honte de son âge, et ne se teint pas les cheveux.

7) Elle a toujours beaucoup aimé le kendo. Même si elle n'était pas très douée.

8) Si Arame s'était mariée avec Danzo, elle aurait été très malheureuse. Et Haruna aurait été le fruit d'une liaison extra-conjugale.

9) Après sa rencontre avec Yûki, Arame a continué pendant longtemps à se demander quelle aurait été sa vie avec Danzo s'il n'avait pas faillit.

10) Arame rêvait d'une famille nombreuse, d'un clan repeuplé, d'une résidence moins vide...

* * *

 **J'ai toujours pensé qu'Arame était une battante. Et puis, j'ai commencé à écrire, à penser à l'histoire. Et je me suis rendu compte que l'être et le paraître, son vraiment très différents chez elle.**

 **Kissoux, et rendez-vous pour vendredi #VousSavez.**


	45. 10 infos sur

**Hey !**

 **Voici un texte que j'ai écris là, y'a deux minutes, parce que il me manquais un dix infos pour que la série se termine en même temps que l'histoire principale. Du coup, j'ai encore deux petits textes en réserve. Et ces deux-là, c'est de l'or en barre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Shiho, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Toshiro, Sandrine, Julie, Kyubi, Namazu, Yûki et Gin... Absents depuis si longtemps, que deviennent-ils ?

2) Shiho vient d'achever sa dernière année à Suna et a été recrutée par le PSB.

3) Orochimaru est toujours en prison. Mais vu que les yakuzas ont une dent contre lui, pas sûr qu'il survive très longtemps.

4) Kabuto et Namazu pourrissent toujours sous terre.

5) Kyubi et Gin sont très solidement enfermés.

6) Toshiro continue d'assurer la sécurité du palais sénatorial, redoutant avec effroi quand les magnolias débarqueront en force dans quatre ans.

7) Sandrine est désormais hôtesse de l'air sur une ligne Paris-Hawaii.

8) Julie n'a pas encore terminé son année en France. Mais le bac de français la guette avec effroi.

9) Yûki Sasaki se repose en paix.

10) Toutes ces informations sont vrais. À quelques nuances près...

* * *

 **Oh oui, le dernier point est très important ! Hu hu hu**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : Il est désormais temps de mettre fin au suspens. Rendez-vous sur l'histoire principale.**


	46. 10 infos sur Yûki Sasaki

**Hey !**

 **Et voilà quelques infos sur le bien-aimé d'Arame. Ce très cher Yûki Sasaki.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1) Yûki Sasaki a toujours eu peur de voir Arame partir dans les bras de Danzo.

2) Il n'accélère jamais dans ses gestes. Même la plus grande des urgences, l'accouchement de sa femme à domicile, ne l'a pas affolé.

3) Yûki aime les arc-en-ciels.

4) Il aime le thé au jasmin. Surtout lorsqu'il est accompagné de biscuits au sésame.

5) Enfant, son plus grand rêve était de trouver de légendaires sources chaudes capables de soigner toutes les maladies.

6) Yûki est toujours habillé de manière sobre et élégante.

7) Il adore randonner dans la montagne. Mais il est trop âgé désormais pour faire de longues randonnées comme avant.

8) Si Yûki était mort avant le début de l'histoire (comme je l'ai fait croire jusqu'à la fin du festival), Danzo n'aurait pas voté contre son propre projet. Et Arame serait intervenue lors du conseil.

9) Yûki n'a jamais avoué à personne en-dehors de Danzo qu'il avait aidé Yuna pour le festival.

10) Le plus grand rêve de ce vieil homme, c'est de voir les gens qu'il aime heureux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, vous comprenez bien pourquoi je n'ai pas posté ce dix infos avant. Il y a tellement de spoilers que je me serais tirée une balle dans le pied !**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : J'étais motivée, du coup, rendez-vous sur l'histoire principale !**


	47. 10 infos sur la prophétie

**Hey !**

 **Si je n'ai pas développé l'explication du Haïku d'Arame dans l'histoire principale, c'est pour ce dix infos !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _De la vengeance de l'ancien, les cinq seront les clés._

 _Douze pour protéger, Cinq pour mourir;_

 _Six innocents pour trois traîtres et deux camps._

 _Alliance et survie, égoïsme et échec._

 _Par le choix des sacrifiés, la paix ou la mort renaît._

* * *

1) Au départ, la prophétie aurait du être rimée.

2) Mais c'était vraiment trop galère d'y mettre tous les éléments en rimant.

3) Cette prophétie est un haïku composé par Arame.

4) Et en réalité, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un poème, commémorant des événement passés.

5) Si le poème semble adapté à la situation présente, c'est parce que le passé se répète. Et qu'Arame a composé ce poème après que Danzo soit devenu recteur.

6) L'ancien, c'est l'amour qu'elle portait à Danzo. Les cinq, ce sont les cinq quartiers détruits pour construire l'académie des magnolias.

Les douze représentent les douze signes du zodiaque, qui protègent les humains. Les cinq qui meurent sont encore les quartiers détruits.

Les innocents sont les six années qu'Arame a passé avec Danzo. Les trois traîtres sont Arame, Danzo et Hiruzen, parce qu'ils ont poursuivis trois buts différents. Les deux camps sont celui de Danzo et celui d'Hiruzen.

Danzo n'aurait pas fait ça, et Arame ne l'aurait pas abandonnée

Les sacrifiés sont Danzo et Arame. Par son choix de refuser son pardon à Danzo, elle a créé quelque chose, sans savoir quoi.

7) Dans la situation présente, le poème voudrait dire ceci :

L'ancien, c'est Danzo, les cinq, les kage.

Les douze sont les membres de l'Akatsuki, les cinq, Hizashi Hyuga, Byakuren Sarutobi, Izuna Uchiha, Ryuku Uzumaki et Dan (le fiancé de Tsunade).

Les six innocents sont Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Matsuri et Atsui car ils ne sont au courant de rien jusqu'à un certain moment. Les trois traîtres sont Sasuke, Tayuya et Kin, pour avoir abandonné leurs amis. Les deux camps sont celui de Naruto et compagnie, et celui de Danzo.

Si l'Akatsuki, le groupe de Naruto et celui de Sasuke s'allient contre celui de Danzo, ils survivront, s'ils oublient cela, ils échoueront.

Les sacrifiés sont Ren et Yuna, soit ils vivent et forment la paix, soit ils meurent, et les massacres continues.

8) Cette prophétie a été compliquée à écrire, car elle devait avoir un double sens. Et surtout, il fallait que tout le monde prenne ce simple poème (très mauvais soit dit en passant) pour une prophétie. Mais, dans le sens présent, elle est vraiment très bancale.

9) Le seul à avoir compris du premier coup d'œil ce haïku, c'est Yûki.

10) Ce qui se cache derrière ce haïku, c'est surtout la douleur qu'a ressenti Arame en quittant Danzo. Elle l'aimait toujours, mais ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le dernier des dix infos !**

 **Cette fic est quasi finie, elle servira sans doute à donner quelques infos complémentaires par la suite. Mais, vraiment pas grand chose.**

 **Kissoux !**

 **P.S. : Et pour la dernière fois, rendez-vous sur l'histoire principale.**


	48. Informations élèves, terminale

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Avant de poster le premier chapitre des Futurs des magnolias, voici quelques informations sur ce que devienne nos héros !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Konoha**

 _Première année du lycée_

Classe 3 : Amane Atsui, Hatori Matsuri et Hyuga Hanabi (un an d'avance)

Classe 4 : Karakashi Moegi, Pokari Udon et Sarutobi Konohamaru

 _Deuxième année du lycée_

Classe 3 : Irino Yagura

 _Troisième année du lycée_

Classe 1 : Sabaku no Gaara, Sasaki Yuna et Tsuchi Kin

Classe 2 : Kemnuri Omoï et Ukame Karui

Classe 3 : Endou Tenten (redoublante), Kondou Tayuya et Rock Lee(redoublant)

Classe 5 : Hozuki Suigetsu, Ogawa Fû, Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Karin

Classe 7 : Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto et Yoshita Saï

Classe 8 : Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba et Hyuga Hinata

Classe 10 : Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru et Yamanaka Ino

 **Iwa**

 _Première année_

Droit : Kimura Kidomaru

Économie : Nakamura Ukon

Littérature : Hyuga Neji

Politique : Nakamura Sakon

 _Deuxième année_

Médecine : Zetsu

 _Troisième année_

Économie : Murakami Kakuzu

Restauration : Ayame et Haneda Yumi

 _Quatrième année_

Droit : Sasaki Ren

 _Cinquième année_

Politique : Hamawari Yahiko

Enseignement : Kurotsuchi

 _Diplômés_

Chimie : Suzumura Utakata (travaille à la station d'épuration de l'académie)

 **Kumo**

 _Première année_

Design : Amane Samui

 _Deuxième année_

Escrime : Keimei Haku

Photographie : Otori Midori

Sculpture : Sabaku no Kankuro

 _Troisième année_

Karaté : Sabaku no Temari

 _Diplômés_

Sculpture : Okanuki Deidara (est parti, ce qui ne fait pas le bonheur de Ren)

 **Suna**

 _Première année_

Armée de terre : Juugo

 _Deuxième année_

Armée de l'air : Sakamoto Kimimaro

Armée de terre : Gotou Jirobou

Services secrets : Uchiha Obito

 _Troisième année_

Armée de l'air : Aoki Konan et Ogawa Hidan

Armée de terre : Uzumaki Nagato

 _Diplômés_

Armée de terre : Akasuna no Sasori (trouve que l'académie ne donne qu'un avant-goût du terrain)

Brigade Canine : Inuzuka Hana (débute, mais très à l'aise avec les chiens)

Marine : Hoshigaki Kisame (comme un poisson dans l'eau)

Services secrets : Uchiha Itachi, Shiho (secret défense)

* * *

 **Et pour ceux qui sont au taquet, je sais qu'il y en a, ne cherchez pas immédiatement Les Futurs des Magnolias. Laissez-moi le temps de la mettre en ligne ! (Non mais sérieux, y'a des fois, j'ai peur de vous faire attendre...)**

 **Kissoux !**


	49. Positionnement géographique

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici quelques informations sur le positionnement de chacun des protagonistes lors de l'épilogue.**

 **Petite précision, en-dehors de Tokyo et du nom des différentes préfectures, tout est inventé.**

 **Et autre précision, la vallée d'Aimi est située non loin de la jonction entre les préfectures de Nagano, Saitama et Gunma. Vous pouvez aller demander à wikipédia.**

* * *

 **Académie (Vallée d'Aimi, Préfecture de Nagano)**

Chojuro et Meï Terumi, Anzu, Heiji et Nanami

Asuma et Kurenaï Sarutobi, Miraï et Rei

Kakashi et Anko Hatake, Daiki et Kaguya

Iruka et Shizune Senju-Imuno, Chiaki

Utakata et Kurotsuchi Suzumura, Hideyoshi

Haku Keimei et Lee Rock

Yuna et Gaara Sasaki, Hanabusa et Akisa

Naruto et Hinata Uzumaki, Boruto et Himawari

Sasuke et Sakura Uchiha, Saradai

Omoï et Samui Kemnuri, Nagatsuki et Seichi

Konohamaru et Hanabi Sarutobi, Byakuren et Masaru

 **Uzushio (Préfecture de Nagano)**

Kisame Hoshigaki

Sasori et Ayame Akasuna no, Hajime et Mamoru

Itachi et Yumi Uchiha, Nami, Hiro et Satsuki

Kakuzu et Shiho Murakami, Nakatsu

Hidan Ogawa

Nagato et Konan Uzumaki, Ryu

Kimimaro et Midori Sakamoto, Kohaku et Oki

Jirobou Gotou

Juugo Obayashi

 **Wakai (Vallée de la fin, Préfecture de Nagano) _Réconciliation_**

Shikamaru et Temari Nara, Shikadai et Temiko

Ino et Saï Yamanaka, Inojin

Choji et Karui Akimichi, Chouchou

Udon et Moegi Pokari, Junko

 **Yorokobi (Préfecture de Nagano) _Joie_**

Takeo et Takara Uzumaki

Shino Aburame

 **Honoki (Préfecture de Nagano) _Magnolia_**

Ren Sasaki et Deidara Okanuki

 **Tokyo (Préfecture de Tokyo)**

Obito et Chizuru Uchiha, Takeru et Matsuko

Zetsu Hasekawa

Neji et Tenten Hyuga, Natsume

Ukon et Tayuya Nakamura, Shimizu et Hisao

Suigetsu et Karin Hozuki, Emi, Akiko et Irie

Kin et Sakon Tsuchi, Ginko et Eirin

Kidomaru Kimura

Yagura Irino

Atsui Amane

 **Jiyu (Préfecture de Saitama) _Liberté_**

Yahiko et Hana Hamawari, Kaede et Shuichi

Kiba et Fû Inuzuka, Yui et Miroku

 **Kibo (Préfecture de Gunma) _Espoir_**

Kankuro et Matsuri Sabaku no, Ganta, Tadaoki et Nahoko

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Et n'oubliez pas, les Futurs des Magnolias vous attendent !**


	50. Informations élèves, université

**Hello !**

 **Voici quelques informations concernant l'entrée à l'université de nos protagonistes. Voici leurs cursus au cours de leur première année. Les personnages en italique font parti du conseil des étudiants.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Konoha**

 _Deuxième année du lycée_

Classe 3 : Amane Atsui, Hatori Matsuri et Hyuga Hanabi (un an d'avance)

Classe 4 : Karakashi Moegi, Pokari Udon et Sarutobi Konohamaru

 _Troisième année du lycée_

Classe 3 : Irino Yagura

 **Iwa**

 _Première année_

Économie : Nara Shikamaru, _Ogawa Fû_ , Uchiha Sasuke et _Yamanaka Ino_

Enseignement : _Rock Lee_ , _Sasaki Yuna_ et Uzumaki Naruto

Entomologie : _Aburame Shino_

Médecine : Haruno Sakura, _Tsuchi Kin_ et Uzumaki Karin

Restauration : Akimichi Choji

Vétérinaire : _Inuzuka Kiba_

 _Deuxième année_

Droit : Kimura Kidomaru

Économie : _Nakamura Ukon_

Littérature : Hyuga Neji

Politique : _Nakamura Sakon_

 _Troisième année_

Médecine : _Zetsu_

 _Quatrième année_

Économie : Murakami Kakuzu

 _Cinquième année_

Droit : Sasaki Ren

 _Sixième année_

Politique : Hamawari Yahiko

 _Diplômés_

Chimie : Suzumura Utakata (travaille à la station d'épuration de l'académie)

Enseignement : Kurotsuchi (travaille à Iwa/pompier volontaire)

Restauration : Ayame et Haneda Yumi (ont déménagé dans la vallée de la fin pour travailler)

 **Kumo**

 _Première année_

Equitation : _Hyuga Hinata_

Judo : Endou Tenten

Musique : Kondou Tayuya

Natation : Hozuki Suigetsu

Peinture : Saï

 _Deuxième année_

Design : Amane Samui

 _Troisième année_

Escrime : Keimei Haku

Photographie : _Otori Midori_

Sculpture : _Sabaku no Kankuro_

Karaté : Sabaku no Temari (redouble sa dernière année à cause de rattrapages)

 _Diplômés_

Sculpture : Okanuki Deidara (est parti, ce qui ne fait pas le bonheur de Ren)

 **Suna**

 _Première année_

Armée de l'air : _Ukame Karui_

Armée de terre : Kemnuri Omoï et Sabaku no Gaara

 _Deuxième année_

Armée de terre : Juugo

 _Troisième année_

Armée de l'air : _Sakamoto Kimimaro_

Armée de terre : _Gotou Jirobou_

Services secrets : _Uchiha Obito_

 _Diplômés_

Armée de l'air : Aoki Konan et Ogawa Hidan (ils voient la différence entre leurs études et l'armée)

Armée de terre : Akasuna no Sasori et Uzumaki Nagato(trouvent que l'académie ne donne qu'un avant-goût du terrain)

Brigade Canine : Inuzuka Hana (débute, mais très à l'aise avec les chiens)

Marine : Hoshigaki Kisame (comme un poisson dans l'eau)

Services secrets : Uchiha Itachi, Shiho (secret défense)

* * *

 **Voilà, et allez vite découvrir leurs aventures estudiantines.**


	51. Chronologie des Magnolias 2013-2027

**Hey !**

 **Voici une petite chronologie qui va bien ! Par contre, je me rends compte que sans toutes les circonvolutions, mon histoire tient en quelques lignes, déprimant...**

 **Mais je me rends surtout compte qu'une histoire ce n'est pas juste sa chronologie.**

 **Attention ! Il est recommandé d'avoir lu l'intégralité de l'Académie des magnolias et jusqu'au chapitre "Ainsi va la vie" des Futurs des Magnolias pour ne pas se faire spoiler.**

* * *

 **Chronologie simplifiée des magnolias (2013-2027)**

L'Académie des Magnolias :

Mai 2013 : Shino et Tayuya sortent ensembles  
Septembre 2013 : Arrivée des Sasaki à l'académie  
Mars 2014 : Tayuya et Shino rompent, diplôme de Shiho  
07/03/14 : Naissance de Kokoro et Shin Uzumaki  
Mars 2014 : Départ de Yuna  
Septembre 2014 : Asuma et Kurenaï sortent ensembles  
Mars 2016 : Ayame et Sasori rompent  
Avril 2016 : Retour de Yuna  
Juin 2016 : Arrestation d'Orochimaru, Ayame et Sasori/Sasuke et Karin/Kakashi et Anko sortent ensembles  
Juillet 2016 : Yuna et Omoï/Ren et Deidara sortent ensembles  
12/08/16 : Mariage d'Asuma et Kurenaï  
Octobre 2016 : Tayuya et Ukon sortent ensembles  
Mars 2017 : Premier Festival des magnolias, diplôme d'Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Hana et Deidara

Les Futurs des Magnolias :

Avril 2017 : Yuna présidente du conseil des élèves du lycée de Konoha, soutenance de thèse d'Utakata  
Août 2017 : Ino et Kiba / Utakata et Kurotsuchi sortent ensembles  
30/08/17 : Naissance d'Anzu Terumi  
19/09/17 : Naissance de Miraï Sarutobi  
Novembre 2017 : Naruto et Hinata sortent ensembles / Karin et Sasuke rompent  
Janvier 2018 : Décès d'Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha  
Février 2018 : Ino et Kiba / Yuna et Omoï rompent  
Mars 2018 : Deuxième festival des magnolias et adoption d'Iruka par Tsunade, diplôme Ayame, Yumi, Kurotsuchi, Hidan, Konan et Nagato

Avril 2018 : Entrée à l'université de Yuna & co  
Mai 2018 : Retraite de Danzo, A nommé Recteur et Mabui Raikage, Temari et Shikamaru sortent ensembles  
18/05/18 : Mariage d'Iruka et Shizune  
Septembre 2018 : Yuna élue présidente du conseil des étudiants  
Octobre 2018 : Kin et Suigetsu sortent ensembles  
Février 2019 : Ino et Kankuro sortent ensembles  
Mars 2019 : Diplôme de Kimimaro, Jirobou, Obito, Haku, Midori, Kankuro, Temari, Yahiko et Ren  
Juin 2019 : Retraite d'Hiruzen, Chiyami devient sénatrice, décès de l'empereur du Japon  
05/07/19 : Naissance de Daiki Hatake  
15/07/19 : Mariage d'Utakata et Kurotsuchi  
24/08/19 : Mariage de Kakashi et Anko  
Septembre 2019 : Yuna réélue présidente du conseil des étudiants, Kiba et Yuna sortent ensembles  
Mars 2020 : Diplôme de Juugo, Samui et Kakuzu.  
Septembre 2020 : Yagura élu président du conseil des étudiants  
Novembre 2020 : Choji et Karui / Sasuke et Sakura / Fû et Gaara sortent ensembles, Ino et Kankuro / Kin et Suigetsu rompent  
26/09/20 : Naissance de Chiaki Senju-Imuno  
01/11/20 : Naissance d'Heiji Terumi  
Mars 2021 : Cinquième festival des magnolias et couronnement de Yuna et Sasuke, diplôme de Choji, Hinata, Tenten, Tayuya, Suigetsu, Saï, Karui, Omoï et Gaara. Début de stage de fin d'étude de Yuna, Naruto et Lee.

25/05/21 : _Mariage de Nagato et Konan  
_ Juin 2021 : Hidan et Yumi sortent ensembles _  
_Juillet 2021 : Neji et Tenten sortent ensembles _  
_23/07/21 : Naissance d'Hideyoshi Suzumura  
Août 2021 : Retour de Chizuru Kurosawa de l'étranger  
Septembre 2021 : Prise de fonctions de Kurotsuchi en tant que Tsuchikage  
18/02/22 : Naissance de Rei Sarutobi  
Mars 2022 : Diplôme de Yuna, Naruto, Lee, Kidomaru, Ukon et Neji  
Octobre 2022 : Hidan et Yumi rompent  
Novembre 2022 : L'Akatsuki apprend la formation de son unité, Nagato et Konan reportent leur envie de bébé, Ibiki et Nii sortent ensembles  
Mars 2023 : Yuna réunit tous les anciens membres de son conseil, diplôme de Shikamaru, Fû, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Matsuri, Moegi et Udon. Début de stage de fin d'étude de Konohamaru  
27/03/2023 : _Les 20 ans d'Hanabi_

Avril 2023 : Formation de l'Akatsuki militaire  
Août 2023 : Yahiko et Hana sortent ensembles  
08/08/23 : Naissance de Kaguya Hatake  
01/09/23 : Mariage de Sasori et Ayame  
Octobre 2023 : Kimimaro et Midori sortent ensembles  
Décembre 2023 : Konohamaru et Hanabi sortent ensembles  
Janvier 2024 : Ino et Saï / Sakon et Kin sortent ensembles  
Février 2024 : Hanzo commence à prospecter pour la création de sa nouvelle unité  
Mars 2024 : Diplôme de Konohamaru  
14/03/24 : Naissance de Nanami Terumi  
29/03/24 : Mariage Naruto et Hinata  
Avril 2024 : Yuna Raikage, Naruto Hokage, Minato sénateur et Chiyami au parlement  
05/06/24 : Mariage Shikamaru et Temari  
Juillet 2024 : Suigetsu et Karin sortent ensembles  
Juillet-Août 2024 : JO Paris - Hinata, Suigetsu et Haku médaillés d'or, Tenten et Temari d'argent, tous en individuel  
Septembre 2024 : Omoï et Samui sortent ensembles  
05/09/24 : Mariage de Neji et Tenten  
Novembre 2024 : Yuna et Kiba rompent  
22/11/24 : Mariage Ibiki et Nii  
Mars 2025 : Diplôme d'Hanabi et Atsui, Udon et Moegi sortent ensembles, Fû et Gaara rompent  
09/03/25 : Mariage d'Ino et de Saï

Avril 2025 : Formation de la Garde, soutenance de thèse de Zetsu  
13/06/25 : Mariage de Kimimaro et Midori  
Juillet 2025 : Lee et Haku sortent ensembles  
25/07/25 : Mariage de Yahiko et Hana  
Janvier 2026 : Obito et Chizuru sortent ensembles  
Mars 2026 : Soutenance de thèse de Karin, Sakura, Shino et Kin  
27/04/26 : Mariage d'Omoï et Samui  
21/05/26 : Mariage d'Ukon et Tayuya  
Juin 2026 : Kakuzu et Shiho / Itachi et Yumi sortent ensembles  
Juillet 2026 : Karin quitte l'hôpital des magnolias pour Tokyo  
Septembre 2026 : Kankuro et Matsuri sortent ensembles  
30/09/26 : Mariage de Sasuke et Sakura  
01/10/26 : Mariage de Suigetsu et Karin

Janvier 2027 : Sakura perd un patient  
Février 2027 : Konan est enceinte, elle assiste Hanzo à la base d'Uzushio  
Mars 2027 : Soutenance de thèse de Yagura, Gaara et Yuna sortent ensembles  
01/03/27 : Naissance d'Hajime Akasuna no  
01/03/27 : Décès de Yûki Sasaki  
04/03/27 : Décès d'Arame Sasaki  
14/03/2027 : Décennie du Festival des Magnolias  
15/04/27 : Mariage d'Obito et Chizuru  
04/05/27 : Décès de Danzo Shimura  
16/06/27 : Mariage de Kakuzu et Shiho  
Juin 2027 : Inauguration du quartier _Hizashi_ à Wakai  
Juillet 2027 : Déménagement des Yamanaka, des Nara et des Akimichi à Wakai suite à l'agrandissement de la ville.  
Septembre 2027 : Yuna rectrice, A entre au ministère de l'éducation  
18/09/27 : Naissance de Ryu Uzumaki  
Octobre 2027 : Tenten met fin à sa carrière de judoka suite à une grave blessure  
Décembre 2027 : Tsunade et Jiraya sortent ensembles

* * *

 **Pour la dernière ligne, j'ai bien envie d'ajouter un petit : Enfin !**

 **Kissoux !**


End file.
